Je te promets
by iamantares
Summary: [percabeth - AU] Percy était un as de la natation, un virtuose de la nage, un poisson dès qu'il entrait dans l'eau. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il décida d'aider Annabeth lorsqu'elle montra des difficultés en cours de natation. [disclaimer : Rick Riordan]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

je suis très heureuse de partager avec vous **mon** travail et **ma** passion pour l'écriture. _J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**_

De plus sachez que **tous les droits sur les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan** , cependant **tous les droits sur l'histoire en elle-même m'appartiennent**. Et **tout plagiat sera puni** ( _Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle_ ).

De plus, cette fiction peut comprendre un langage choquant ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez_. La publication sera d'environ **un chapitre par semaine** dans la mesure du possible !

 _Tous les commentaires jugés irrespectueux, déplacés ou insultants seront supprimés et/ou signalés._

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _Cérès_

* * *

[...]

« J'ai vraiment une réputation de coureur de jupon ? »  
Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés et Rachel se tourna vers Annabeth qui haussa les épaules, fixant son regard gris sur le brun en face d'eux.  
« Attends... T'étais pas au courant ?  
\- Comment tu veux que je le sois ? J'ai jamais eu de copine, c'est incohérent !  
\- Jamais... Jamais ? demanda Rachel étonnée.  
\- Euh... Non, rougit le garçon.  
\- Pas même de premier baiser ? »  
Percy prit deux teintes de rouge en plus sur ses joues et se recula d'un coup déviant son regard vers le sol.  
« Bon bah, moi j'ai... euh... cours. Bientôt. À plus. »

[...]

Léo éclata de rire à son tour et vint tapoter la joue de Percy.  
« T'es si petit et innocent.  
\- Je te mets vingt centimètres dans la vue alors mollo sur le "petit" Valdez, siffla Percy en poussant sa main.  
\- T'es quand même vachement innocent.  
\- Surtout très naïf, conclu Nico.  
\- Je suis là et j'entends, souffla le brun. »

[...]

Elle du s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle se leva, titubant légèrement pour s'assoir à ses côtés, s'enroulant dans la serviette comme dans un cocon.  
« Ça va ?  
\- Mieux. Merci.  
\- C'est rien, sourit Percy. Je suis là pour ça. »

[...]

« Hé Jackson ! Vas draguer ailleurs, c'est ma copine ! cria Jason de l'autre côté. »  
Percy lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur et Jason hurla, et pas à cause du geste obscène mais bien parce que Léo venait de lui sauter dessus pour la énième fois, réussissant cette fois-ci à le couler.  
« VALDEZ ! GRACE ! DEHORS ! »  
Les deux garçons remontèrent en vitesse et rejoignirent Percy et Piper en ricanant pour Léo, soufflant pour Jason.  
« Quoi ? demanda Léo face aux visages agacés de ses amis. On est pas sorti de cours, on est sorti de piscine, franchement j'ai fait pire.  
\- La ferme Léo, rigola Jason sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Vous parliez de quoi ?  
\- Percy s'inquiète parce qu'Annabeth n'est pas là. »

[...]

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Coureur de jupon**

Percy sortait de son cours de littérature avec une migraine qui martelait son crâne comme un marteau sur un burin. Les yeux fermés et les mains sur sa tête, il marchait à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs du lycée en priant pour ne se prendre aucun obstacle inopportun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Percy ? demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Je marche.

\- Les yeux fermés ?

\- La lumière me fait mal. »

Il entendit Piper farfouiller dans son sac et lui prendre la main pour y déposer ce qui semblait être un cachet.

« Prends ça avec de l'eau ça ira mieux.

\- Tes cachets ne font jamais d'effet Pip', à croire qu'ils ont été inventer pour ne servir à rien.

\- Hé ! Si t'es pas content vas à l'infirmerie !

\- Tu crois que j'allais où ? souffla Percy.

\- Et bien tu prenais toutes les directions sauf celle de l'infirmerie, ricana son amie. »

Percy ouvrit les yeux et remarqua effectivement qu'il était du côté des salles de sciences et non pas vers la salle de repos. Soupirant, il fit demi-tour, se cognant contre une amie de la brune qui lui lança un regard sévère.

« Annabeth ! s'écria Piper enjouée. »

Ladite Annabeth se détourna de Percy sans lui adresser un mot alors qu'il restait idiotement scotché sur ses pieds à fixer la blonde en face de lui.

« Le cours va commencer, dit-elle d'une voix calme qui était l'opposition de la tempête dans ses yeux. On y va ?

\- Je te suis. À plus Perce ! »

Percy regarda les deux filles partir, oubliant momentanément sa migraine qui prit un malin plaisir à lui rappeler son existence quand la sonnerie retentit dans ses oreilles.

Grimaçant de douleur, le jeune homme marmonna des insultes en trainant les pieds jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il s'allongea sous les bons conseils de l'assistant de l'infirmière qui était en pause café.

Lorsqu'il émergea de nouveau il était l'heure du déjeuner, et c'est un peu plus réactif qu'il s'avança jusqu'au réfectoire où il trouva ses amis, et les amis de ses amis, ainsi que le reste du lycée mais ça, il s'en fichait un peu. S'asseyant en Piper et Léo, en face de Nico et en diagonale de Jason et Frank, Percy posa son front endolori contre la table fraîche en poussant un soupire bienfaiteur.

« T'as encore mal à la tête ? demanda Nico doucement sachant que le bruit dérangeait le brun.

\- Ça va un peu mieux.

\- Drew te fait des signes Percy, coupa Jason. »

Piper soupira d'agacement et se tourna vers ses amies qui étaient là elles aussi. C'était assez rare qu'ils mangent tous ensemble, Rachel Dare passant la plupart de ses temps libres en salle de dessin avec Annabeth Chase, Calypso et Grover préférant l'air extérieur à la puanteur du réfectoire, Piper déjeunant souvent seule avec Hazel Levesque pour ne pas être trop collée à Jason de peur qu'il la trouve insupportable avec le temps. Percy lui avait dit qu'elle avait encore de la marge, mais Piper n'était pas aussi confiante qu'elle le paraissait.

« Percy ! fit la voix haut perchée de Drew Tanaka. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ? Je te fais des signes depuis tout à l'heure. Jason et Nico sont formellement invités aussi, reprit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Piper croisa les bras en fixant Jason qui fixait Nico qui fixait Percy qui releva la tête de sur la table, regardant Hazel, Annabeth, Grover et Rachel se lever pour partir. Le regard orageux d'Annabeth lui fit avaler difficilement sa salive et il se tourna finalement vers Drew en ouvrant la bouche.

« Je t'ai pas écouté, t'as dit quoi ? »

Drew ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche à son tour, ressemblant à si méprendre à une carpe sous les éclats de rire de Léo et Will qui semblaient incapable de s'arrêter. La jeune fille, furieuse et honteuse, se détourna pour rejoindre ses amis qui parlaient déjà sur son dos mais s'arrêtèrent net lorsque Drew s'assit avec colère à la table. Percy regarda ses amis rigoler sans savoir pourquoi et préféra ignorer la raison, se tournant vers Piper.

« Annabeth Chase.

\- Oui ? demanda la brune suspicieuse.

\- Elle ne m'aime pas ?

\- Ah. »

Piper soupira en posant son coude sur la table et fixa Percy avec une moue désolé.

« Elle n'est pas ta plus grande fan je dirais.

\- Pourquoi ? On a jamais discuté ?

\- C'est ton toi en apparence qu'elle n'aime pas.

\- Elle me trouve moche et du coup elle ne m'aime pas ? s'écria le garçon attirant le regard de ses amis sur lui.

\- Qui le trouve moche ? demanda Will.

\- Personne, rigola Piper. Je te parle de ta façon d'être.

\- C'est vachement mieux… marmonna Percy.

\- De l'extérieur tu as tout du gars populaire et insupportable. Mais tu ne l'es pas, je sais, fit la jeune femme en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Tu ne l'es pas et elle ne le sait pas, c'est tout.

\- Elle l'imagine comment ? demanda Léo curieux.

\- Arrogant, odieux, sûr de lui, méchant, coureur de jupon et surtout arrogant en fait.

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il connait la définition du mot, fit Nico.

\- Hé !

\- Coureur de jupon ? s'étonna Jason. À part se cacher dans ceux de sa mère quand Clarisse rentre de l'université pour les vacances avec Thalia et Bianca, y'a pas la masse de jupon autour de lui.

\- Enfin, si, coupa Léo. Y'en a plein, mais il ne voit rien.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles toi ? fit Percy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De la moitié des filles du lycée qui bruleraient leurs deux parents et leurs chiens pour tes yeux Jackson.

\- N'importe quoi, soupira le brun.

\- Percy, sourit Piper amusée. Il dit vrai. »

Le garçon se mit soudainement à rougir et bégaya des excuses pour s'enfuir du réfectoire sans avoir prit la peine de manger.

« Vous voyez ? Il court déjà voir Sally, ricana Jason. »

Percy n'entendit pas la suite, fuyant des les couloirs du lycée pour éviter un autre moment de gêne intense. Il croisa Lacy, une amie de Drew qui était dans sa classe l'année précédente. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire rayonnant qu'il lui rendit avant de l'imaginer brulant sa famille entière sous sa fenêtre comme cadeau. Il devint blanc comme un linge et entra dans la première salle de classe qu'il trouva pour s'y cacher.

« Jackson ? »

Percy se tourna vers les personnes présentes, soit les amis de Piper. Grover le fixait bizarrement et il rougit en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ayant soudain l'air d'un gamin prit en flagrant délit.

« Désolé. Je cherchais à… Enfin c'est…

\- Tu ? s'amusa Rachel.

\- C'est Piper et Léo qui m'ont fait peur, rien de grave.

\- Et comment ont-ils fait peur au grand Percy Jackson ? continua la rouquine. »

Percy hésita puis se pencha vers eux, très sérieux.

« J'ai vraiment une réputation de coureur de jupon ? »

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés et Rachel se tourna vers Annabeth qui haussa les épaules, fixant son regard gris sur le brun en face d'eux.

« Attends… T'étais pas au courant ?

\- Comment tu veux que je le sois ? J'ai jamais eu de copine, c'est incohérent !

\- Jamais… Jamais ? demanda Rachel étonnée.

\- Euh… Non, rougit le garçon.

\- Pas même de premier baiser ? »

Percy prit deux teintes de rouge en plus sur ses joues et se recula d'un coup déviant son regard vers le sol.

« Bon bah, moi j'ai… euh… cours. Bientôt. À plus. »

Et il prit la fuite pour la seconde fois de la journée sous les regards amusés des amis de Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA : j'ai totalement oublié de poster le chapitre alors qu'il est écrit depuis deux semaines... pardon pardon ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Petit et innocent**

Lorsque Percy arriva chez Jason, il fut surprit par le nombre de personne présente pour cette journée « entre amis ». De toute évidence c'était une journée entre amis et amis de Piper qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment bien, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de leur parler en raison d'une honte monumentale qu'il s'était prit en pleine face la semaine précédente.

« Percy ! cria Léo. On t'attendait ! On fait le jeu des questions !

\- C'est nul ce jeu, soupira Nico. Fais quelque chose Perce, je sature.

\- Tu préfères action ou vérité ? demanda le latino.

\- Je préfères ne rien faire du tout. Tu es obligé de nous faire faire des jeux tout droit sortis des fanfiction sur les One Direction ?

\- Nico… Tu lis des fanfics ? s'écria Piper.

\- Je me casse. »

L'italien prit son manteau pour partir mais le bras de Percy l'en empêcha et les deux garçons prirent place dans le cercle d'amis. Percy se retrouva à côté d'Annabeth et ils se firent un sourire poli avant que Léo ne reprenne toute l'attention.

« J'ai une question.

\- C'est pas ton tour.

\- Pour Percy.

\- Bon ok.

\- Jason, t'es vraiment le pire des traîtres, siffla Percy.

\- Je suis ton cousin préféré quand même, fit le blond avec un clin d'œil exagéré.

\- Non.

\- C'est moi, fit Nico.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Hé ! cria Léo. J'ai une question !

\- Mais poses-la ta question ! crièrent les trois cousins.

\- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Drew ? C'est la capitaine des cheerleaders et elle est pas trop mal.

\- Pourquoi je sortirais avec Drew ? s'étonna Percy en fixant le jeune homme. »

Un blanc monumental prit place entre eux alors qu'ils fixaient tous Percy qui semblait réellement essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

« Attends, reprit Rachel en se penchant vers lui. T'as pas remarqué ?

\- Remarqué quoi ? »

Ce fut la phrase de trop, Jason s'écroula au sol de rire devant les yeux exorbités des autres qui ne comprenaient tout simplement pas.

« Non mais sérieusement, continua Rachel. Tu peux pas nous dire que tu n'as rien remarqué. Elle te tourne autour comme une abeille autour d'un pot de miel.

\- Et bien, elle me parle parfois mais je la vois pas tant que ça. On se dit bonjour quand je la croise le matin ou le midi, et elle me dit bonne chance avant mes entrainements mais sinon…

\- Laissez tomber, coupa Nico. S'il ne réagit pas aux avances de Drew ce n'est pas par désintérêt mais bien parce qu'il capte pas ce genre de signes.

\- Pas du tout, du tout ? demandèrent Grover et Hazel.

\- Ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête, reprit Jason en se calmant. »

Léo éclata de rire à son tour et vint tapoter la joue de Percy.

« T'es si petit et innocent.

\- Je te mets vingt centimètres dans la vue alors mollo sur le "petit" Valdez, siffla Percy en poussant sa main.

\- T'es quand même vachement innocent.

\- Surtout très naïf, conclu Nico.

\- Je suis là et j'entends, souffla le brun. »

Les garçons continuèrent de déblatérer sur son innocence et sa naïveté avec les filles, laissant Percy soupirer dans son coin. Percy se désintéressa rapidement de la conversation, son hyperactivité faisant des siennes. Regardant autour de lui, il cherchait quelque chose à faire en bougeant ses jambes repliées en tailleur, ses doigts tapotant le parquet du sol dans un rythme effréné. Ses yeux d'un mélange de bleus et de verts de différentes nuances croisèrent ceux orageux d'Annabeth, un gris anthracite qui avait l'air de métal en fusion qu'il ne pu lâcher du regard. La jolie blonde lui fit un sourire, ou du moins il crut qu'elle lui faisait un sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers Hazel qui avait dit quelque chose qui amusa la jeune femme. Mince.

« Percy ? demanda Jason. Tu fais des cookies ? »

Si Piper ne s'étonna pas de voir le brun se lever, les autres furent plus surpris qu'il accepte sans rechigner. Mais Percy avait besoin de s'occuper et la cuisine était quelque chose qu'il maitrisait plutôt bien, et pour ça il pouvait remercier sa mère qui en avait fait un vrai cordon-bleu. D'ailleurs, il chercha rapidement le colorant bleu dans les placards des Grace jusqu'à trouver la réserve que la mère de Jason faisait uniquement pour lui lorsqu'il passait chez eux, soit presque chaque semaine. Madame Grace savait qu'il était le seul des trois cousins à savoir cuisiner, et si la condition ultime pour qu'ils mangent quelque chose de convenable était du colorant bleu, elle pouvait faire ça pour la santé de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda une voix qui le fit sursauter. »

Percy se tourna vers Annabeth qui le regardait mélanger la pâte bleue avec vigueur.

« Des cookies.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Non. J'ai l'habitude, sourit le brun en retournant aux fourneaux.

\- Pourquoi du bleu ? demanda la blonde en s'approchant curieuse.

\- C'est ma couleur préférée et… un truc avec ma mère.

\- C'est sympa. »

Percy ne répondit pas concentré sur sa tâche. Ils furent rejoint par Frank qui vint s'assoir sur une chaise derrière Percy, regardant les gestes de son capitaine avec une attention toute particulière.

« Le coach a dit qu'il allait te demander de l'assister pour les cours de natation du prochain cycle sportif, fit le garçon sans faire attention aux visages d'Annabeth qui se liquéfiait.

\- Ok, ça pourrait être marrant, dit Percy en haussant les épaules avec une nonchalance évidente.

\- Tu vas bosser gratis pour l'école tu le sais ça ? s'amusa son ami.

\- Peu importe. C'est de la natation, sourit Percy. »

Percy détourna son attention de la pâte à cookie pour allumer le four et se retrouva face à Annabeth qui le regardait avec un sourire qu'il trouva énigmatique. Énigmatique mais suffisamment sincère pour le faire rougir et détourner les yeux vers le four, faisant semblant de vérifier qu'il l'avait bien régler comme il le fallait pour ne pas bruler les précieux gâteaux. Frank repartit après avoir remarqué la scène, trouvant gênant d'y assisté et laissa les deux jeunes ensembles.

« Comment tu fais ?

\- Comment je fais quoi ? demanda Percy en se tournant vers la blonde.

\- Pour ne pas voir tous ces gens qui essaient d'attirer ton attention ?

\- Oh, rougit-il encore une fois en se passant une main dans la nuque. Je suis hyperactif, ma concentration et mon attention sont assez compliqués à avoir en fait, alors… C'est pas méchant ni volontaire. Je sélectionne ce que je considère comme réellement important, comme ma famille, mes amis, les cours et mes entraînements et je me donne à fond là-dedans. Le reste c'est superflus.

\- Drew est superflus ? s'amusa Annabeth en imaginant la tête que ferait la jeune femme en entendant ça. »

Percy haussa les épaules, sachant que dire la vérité, soit oui, serait considéré comme méchant et dire non serait mentir en disant qu'elle l'intéresse. Il préféra se taire et Annabeth sourit davantage dans son dos. Il espérait qu'avec ce semblant d'explications, la blonde arrêterait de penser qu'il est arrogant, odieux, méchant, sûr de lui… Mais surtout arrogant. Et puis mince alors, c'était quoi être arrogant ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 - Le sens du mot colère**

« Jackson ! »

Jason grimaça, Léo se recroquevilla dans son propre corps, Nico s'immobilisa, Will se cacha derrière lui, Frank avala sa salive de travers et Percy se retourna paniqué.

« Adieu, souffla Léo.

\- Jackson ! Ici ! Tout de suite ! »

Ses amis disparurent soudainement comme par magie et Percy se retrouva seul face au coach Hedge qui le fusilla du regard.

« Tu viens avec moi. Le cours de natation commence dans vingt minutes et rien n'est prêt.

\- Mais je…

\- Tu discutes ?

\- Non.

\- Bien. »

Percy remit bien son sac sur son épaule et suivit son coach jusqu'au gymnase du lycée. Passant rapidement dans les vestiaires pour se changer, enfilant son maillot de bain, un short par dessus et le sweat de l'équipe de natation Percy arriva près du coach qui regardait le matériel disponible.

« À poil Jackson, tu vas me placer ces cerceaux au fond de la piscine, ils vont tous aller me les chercher. »

Percy soupira et enleva ses vêtements puis plongea sans demander son reste. Être dans l'eau était son petit plaisir personnel, et il mit les cerceaux aux fonds en un rien de temps, profitant du calme avant la tempête qu'étaient les élèves pour faire quelques longueurs. Le coach ne dit rien, regardant son petit prodige faire ce qu'il aimait le plus : nager. Lorsque le premier élève arriva, Percy sortit et se sécha pour remettre son short, restant torse nu pour le plus grand plaisir de certains.

Alors que les élèves restaient debout face au coach, Percy se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière lui, regardant ses camarades d'un œil morne. S'il avait su que ça serait si ennuyant, il aurait refusé.

« Bon, commença Hedge. La piscine est divisée en deux, la première partie sera pour vous entraîner à faire des plongeons à partir des plongeoirs, vous allez être divisés en deux catégories, les plus fort et le plus faible. Ne râlez pas parce que ce n'est pas pédagogique, je m'en tape. »

Les élèves râlèrent quand même, pas forcément parce que ce n'était pas pédagogique mais bien parce qu'ils n'allaient pas tous être avec leurs amis.

« Vous plongez, vous ramener un cerceau, vous le filez à votre camarade derrière qui lui va le replacer. Ainsi de suite. Vous ne vous arrêtez que lorsque j'ai décidé que c'était parfait. Du côté des débutants, vous allez plonger en étant déjà dans l'eau. Comme les canards. La piscine est moins profonde, vous irez chercher les cerceaux de ce côté et le replacer ensuite. Jackson s'occupera de vérifier que vous y arrivez, et vous aidera en cas de besoin. Uniquement en cas de besoin, précisa Hedge en voyant déjà certaines filles se trémousser. Compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas tous à l'eau bande de bons à rien ! »

Les élèves se mirent à la queue pour plonger, montrant ainsi leur niveau au coach qui leur disait par la suite où ils devaient aller. Percy les enviait de pouvoir être dans l'eau alors qu'il trépignait sur place, cependant son attention fut attiré par les cheveux blonds d'Annabeth attachés en un chignon serré. La jeune fille semblait presque apeurée par le plongeon qu'elle devait faire, et ça ne loupa pas, elle alla directement dans la section débutant en baissant la tête. Percy s'assit sur le rebord et commença à donner quelques conseils aux personnes déjà présentes, quelques gars mais en majorités des filles, et pas forcément les plus nulles… Piper se moqua de lui plus loin avec Jason, montrant la horde de minettes qui faisaient semblant de ne pas savoir nager.

Une d'elles ne faisait pas semblant, et pourtant elle avait l'air de savoir nager. Autre chose peut-être ? Sûrement. Percy regarda Annabeth qui fixait l'eau comme si c'était la personnification même du mal. Après plusieurs inspirations, elle descendit l'échelle et se retrouva accrochée aux barreaux, refusant de s'éloigner. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à Percy qui lui fit un sourire encourageant et elle rougit, baissant les yeux vers le liquide transparent. S'accrochant au bord, elle s'approcha d'un cerceau qui trainait au fond et le fixa pendant ce qui semblait être une décennie avant qu'elle ne lâche le rebord pour nager doucement vers l'objet. Annabeth se stabilisa au-dessus du cerceau et regarda les autres plonger pour attraper l'objet de ses cauchemars.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est lente, souffla Drew en se hissant aux côtés de Percy. Tu as vu mon plongeon ? Il était beau n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mmh. »

Mais Percy continuait de fixer la blonde qui se décida enfin et plongea avec maladresse jusqu'à son petit cerceau. Elle nagea jusqu'au fond de la piscine, s'y reprit à deux fois avant d'attraper l'objet et posa un pied par terre pour remonter. Mais Drew passa au-dessus d'elle à cette instant, appuyant sur sa tête pour la laisser dans l'eau. Annabeth lâcha le cerceau, paniquant en voyant le corps de la jeune femme au-dessus de sa tête, angoissant encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit sa main sur son crâne enfoncer son corps dans l'eau alors qu'elle était déjà presque au fond. Percy fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir la bouche sous l'eau, et comprit qu'elle avait essayer de respirer lorsqu'elle commença à se débattre alors que Drew était déjà bien loin d'elle. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans la piscine et nagea jusqu'à Annabeth, attrapant la jeune femme d'un bras, la collant à lui alors qu'il remontait à une vitesse vertigineuse qui impressionna tout le monde. Ils s'étaient tous arrêté lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu plonger, un plongeon parfait malgré la panique du moment.

Percy remonta Annabeth jusqu'au bord, accrochée à son cou la jeune femme refusait de lâcher sa bouée de sauvetage. Incapable de la faire monter sur le rebord, Percy nagea jusqu'à l'échelle et la porta en dehors de la piscine sous les yeux colérique de Drew qui n'avait pas prévu ça, mais alors pas du tout. Le brun passa un bras dans le dos d'Annabeth, un autre sous ses genoux et la porta jusqu'aux gradins comme une princesse, la gardant sur ses genoux lorsqu'il s'assit dessus, attrapant une serviette inconnue pour l'enrouler dedans.

« Hé, ça va aller d'accord, dit-il doucement pour la calmer alors qu'elle toussait et respirait avec peine. C'est fini, t'es dehors, ça va aller. »

Percy frottait tendrement le dos de la jeune fille le temps qu'elle se calme, toujours accrochée à lui sans pouvoir se défaire. Elle semblait en pleine crise d'angoisse, et Percy ne pu s'empêcher de la serrer davantage contre lui lorsqu'il cru entendre un sanglot.

« Chase ? demanda le coach. Ça va ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est sous le choque, coach, répondit Percy à sa place.

\- Mmh. Frank ! cria-t-il. Tu prends le relai avec les débutants, Jackson s'occupe de la noyée. »

Percy soupira en entendant Hedge et sa délicatesse légendaire puis se concentra uniquement sur Annabeth. Annabeth et ses joues rouges, ses cheveux blonds défaits, ses yeux embués et son nez rose à cause des reniflements. Annabeth assise sur ses genoux dont les mains étaient toujours bien enroulées autour de son cou. Elle du s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle se leva, titubant légèrement pour s'assoir à ses côtés, s'enroulant dans la serviette comme dans un cocon.

« Ça va ?

\- Mieux. Merci.

\- C'est rien, sourit Percy. Je suis là pour ça. »

Annabeth tenta de lui sourire mais le bruit d'un plongeon la fit sursauter et Percy détourna les yeux vers le coupable, fusillant son ombre dans l'eau du regard. Il se leva, tendant sa main à la jeune femme qui l'accepta quand elle comprit qu'il allait l'éloigner de l'eau. Percy la raccompagna jusqu'aux vestiaires, vérifiant ainsi qu'elle ne tombait pas à cause du choc émotionnel et la laissa se changer et attendre la fin du cours en haut des gradins, loin, très loin de l'eau. Percy soupira, déçu, et pour la première fois, fixa Drew qui sourit en remarquant son regard sur elle, avant de déchanter lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien de joyeux. Percy était en colère contre elle.

« T'as rien à faire avec les débutants Drew, vas avec le coach. Tu es dangereuse pour ceux qui ont des difficultés. »

Les mots du capitaine de l'équipe de natation raisonnèrent dans le gymnase, cinglants, et Drew obéit bien contre son gré, les poings serrés de s'être fait remise à sa place par celui qui ne semblait jusque là ne pas connaître le sens du mot « colère ». Ça ne se passera pas comme ça.


	4. Chapter 4

**NDA : est-ce un chapitre en avance ? Oui. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Sorti de piscine**

Une semaine était passée et Percy n'avait pas revu Annabeth. Piper disait qu'elle avait un exposé à faire et qu'elle travaillait dessus le midi mais il se demandait si elle ne le fuyait pas. Jason lui avait fait remarquer que Drew le laissait tranquille depuis sa remontrance et Percy pour seul réponse haussa les épaules, assez peu intéressé par la vie de la jeune femme.

Le second cours de natation arriva bien vite, et Percy alla de nouveau au gymnase en avance avec le coach et Frank qui s'était découvert un talent de pédagogue lors du dernier cours. Les deux garçons préparèrent le cours en silence sous l'œil sévère de leur coach qui expliquait ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Écoutant d'une oreille peu attentive, Percy regarda ses camarades arriver près de la piscine cherchant des yeux une tignasse blonde. Pas encore arrivée, il détourna le regard lorsqu'une fille cru qu'il la fixait avec insistance.

« T'as une touche, se moqua Jason en le poussant un peu. »

Percy rougit et l'imita, mais avant que Jason ne le repousse, Piper se cala entre eux et croisa les bras, fixant le coach qui commençait à déblatérer sur le cours du jour. Percy ayant déjà eu les explications se mit à regarder les élèves. Certains étaient mal à l'aise, d'autres ennuyés, d'autres encore semblaient aimer cette exhibition obligatoire et bombaient le torse mettant en avant leurs attributs. Cependant Percy ne vit aucunement Annabeth et commença à s'inquiéter.

Oubliant le cours, le brun marcha jusqu'aux vestiaires et toqua à la porte des filles attendant que quelqu'un lui réponde. Mais personne ne vint ouvrir la porte, alors il entra en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas tomber. Glisser était monnaie courante dans les vestiaires et autour de la piscine, le règlement interdisant de courir n'était pas là pour faire joli.

« Annabeth ? demanda Percy en entrant dans les vestiaires. T'es là ? »

Mais personne ne répondit. Il ouvrit les portes et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les cabines, près des douches, des toilettes et même dans le couloir menant au hall du gymnase. Où était-elle ? Percy revint sur ses pas, retournant près de la piscine où le cours avait déjà commencé. Frank se tourna vers lui et lui montra quelques personnes en difficultés sur l'exercice, dont Piper qui n'était pas à l'aise avec un mannequin faisant son poids dans les bras. L'accident d'Annabeth avait donné l'idée au coach sur un exercice de secourisme, expliquant qu'ils pouvaient y faire face dans n'importe quelle situation, une piscine publique, une piscine chez soi, la mer, un lac… Les sauveteurs ne pouvaient pas toujours tout voir, et avoir la technique pour sauver des gens pouvait… sauver des gens. Une logique implacable venant de Hedge qui, malgré les ronchonnements, avait tout de même conquis les élèves, les garçons se voyant déjà comme des super-héros, les filles comme des Pamela Anderson en puissance.

« Pip' ! appela Percy en s'approchant du bord.

\- Je… suis… occupée… fit la jeune fille en soufflant.

\- T'as prit un mannequin trop lourd pour toi, fit remarquer le brun.

\- Parce que… tu crois… que les… gens… font tous… le même poids ? souffla-t-elle. Je dois… être… préparée.

\- C'est honorable mais si tu pouvais éviter de mourir dans la piscine ça m'éviterais de venir te chercher toi et ton mannequin de quatre-vingt-dix kilos. »

Piper le fusilla du regard et se concentra sur son trajet jusqu'au rebord, hissant par la suite le mannequin comme elle le pouvait près de Percy qui était impressionné par la force physique de la petite brune.

« Bon, souffla Piper en se hissant à ses côtés. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Annabeth, elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas là maintenant, fit Percy avec un ton qui révélait l'évidence du problème.

\- Je sais.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc rien du tout. Ça ne t'arrive jamais de sécher toi peut-être ? »

Percy allait répondre que non, qu'il n'avait jamais séché, puis il releva la tête vers un énorme bruit d'éclaboussure et regarda Léo qui essayait de couler Jason sous les hurlements de Hedge et il se rappela que si, il avait déjà sécher, à cause de ses crétins d'amis.

« Bon ok, mais c'est pas dans ses habitudes à elle, tu dois bien l'avouer !

\- Ah parce que tu la connais maintenant ? demanda Piper amusée en croisant les bras.

\- Hé Jackson ! Vas draguer ailleurs, c'est ma copine ! cria Jason de l'autre côté. »

Percy lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur et Jason hurla, et pas à cause du geste obscène mais bien parce que Léo venait de lui sauter dessus pour la énième fois, réussissant cette fois-ci à le couler.

« VALDEZ ! GRACE ! DEHORS ! »

Les deux garçons remontèrent en vitesse et rejoignirent Percy et Piper en ricanant pour Léo, soufflant pour Jason.

« Quoi ? demanda Léo face aux visages agacés de ses amis. On est pas sorti de cours, on est sorti de piscine, franchement j'ai fait pire.

\- La ferme Léo, rigola Jason sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Percy s'inquiète parce qu'Annabeth n'est pas là.

\- Le fait est que j'ai le droit de savoir !

\- Non, fit Piper en secouant la tête. T'as aucune légitimité à me demander ça.

\- Je l'ai sauvée ! s'écria le brun.

\- Il l'a sauvé, répéta Jason en pointant son cousin du doigt. Il a le droit de savoir. Il l'a traumatisée et du coup elle n'ose plus le regarder en face et comme elle est nulle en natation elle sait qu'elle va devoir se retrouver avec lui pour les deux longues heures de cours ?

\- Mais quoi ? s'écria Percy

\- C'est une question.

\- On dirait une affirmation ta question, ricana Léo en sautant dans l'eau.

\- VALDEZ J'AI DIS QUOI ?

\- Oui bah ça va, on aura comprit…

\- Bon, coupa Percy en détournant son regard de Léo. Allez, dis-moi !

\- Bon d'accord, souffla Piper. Mais bien parce que je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'elle t'évite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demandèrent Jason et Léo d'une même voix.

\- Parce que, siffla la brune aux deux commères. Elle est dans le local réservé au journal de l'école. Si Annabeth est sportive, en revanche je crois qu'elle est allergique à la natation. »

Percy acquiesça rassuré mais aussi déçu qu'elle ne veuille pas réessayer. S'il savait quelque chose c'est qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter sur un échec, et surtout pas lorsqu'il s'avérait plutôt traumatisant. Quand on tombe de vélo, on remonte illico, sinon on a peur pour toujours.

« Jackson, Zhang, vous terminez d'aider les derniers dans l'eau et vous rangez le matériel avec tous le monde. J'ai un truc à faire, siffla le coach en marchant d'un pas colérique. »

Les quatre amis le regardèrent partir du gymnase en silence et Piper se tourna vers Percy qui restait immobile.

« Je pense qu'il a entendu, et je pense aussi que si tu veux qu'elle fasse ne serait-ce que repenser à aller dans l'eau, tu vas devoir calmer Hedge et sa fureur destructrice.

\- T'es pas dans l'abus Piper, c'est ça l'avantage, fit Léo en sortant de l'eau. »

Percy fixa Piper encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne lui pince le nez pour le faire réagir. Il grimaça et se leva en vitesse, trottinant sur les traces d'Hedge et espérant arriver avant la fin de l'apocalypse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 - Demoiselle en détresse**

Percy traversa tout le lycée en courant, évitant les élèves, les sacs et les poubelles avec une dextérité qui montrait bien qu'il n'en était pas à son premier essai. Le jeune homme se stoppa en face d'une porte qui semblait condamnée, la poussa avec force et sauta par-dessus une rambarde rouillée, atterrissant sur un amas de feuille morte qui tapissait ce passage abandonné du lycée. Percy se posta devant des casiers rouillés, ouvrit l'une des portes et se glissa dans le petit espace. Le fond coulissa laissant apparaitre un placard qui donnait dans les toilettes des garçons. Il poussa la porte dudit placard et sortit des toilettes en reprenant sa course, tombant nez à nez avec Hedge qui sursauta en voyant son élève apparaitre devant lui.

« Jackson ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et comment tu as fait pour me rattraper ? »

Percy posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle alors que Hedge le fixait attendant une réponse à sa présence ici.

« Les escaliers, souffla Percy.

\- Te fous pas de moi, je les ai prit ces escaliers.

\- Les autres. »

Hedge plissa les yeux ne sachant pas de quoi parler son élève puis haussa les épaules, peu concerné par la situation. Il poussa Percy pour passer et reprit son chemin d'un pas vif qui fit râler le brun qui devait reprendre sa course.

« Coach !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je… Y'a un problème à la piscine.

\- Et bien va le régler. C'est pour ça que tu m'assistes pendant le cours à ce que je sache.

\- Mais je…

\- Y'a pas de "mais" Jackson, dégages j'ai à faire.

\- Coach !

\- Ma patience à des limites ! siffla Hedge sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher. »

Ne sachant plus comment arrêter son professeur, Percy tenta le tout pour le tout. Il avait deux solutions en tête. Trois en fait mais l'une d'elle était suicidaire. La première, il devait se jeter aux pieds du Coach et s'y accrocher jusqu'à ce qu'il lui accorde et son attention, et sa mauvaise humeur et protéger Annabeth de cette façon. La seconde, peu sympathique, se vautrer sur le sol et se faire mal, obligeant alors son professeur à lui accorder et son attention, et sa mauvaise humeur pour avoir mit en danger son talent sportif en se blessant bêtement. La troisième… Pousser le Coach dans une pièce ou un casier et l'y enfermer jusqu'à la sonnerie. Suicidaire.

Percy prit une profonde inspiration et se figea en remarquant que Hedge poussait la porte du journal du lycée avec force, faisant face à une petite blonde qui sursauta en voyant le visage colérique de son professeur.

« Annabeth Chase ! cria Hedge hors de lui. On ne sèche pas les cours et surtout pas les miens gamine !

\- Je…

\- Pas de "je" pas de "mais" et encore moins d'excuses à dormir debout ! Si au prochain cours tu n'es pas parmi les élèves à faire des longueurs dans le bassin, je mettrais un avertissement sur ton bulletin scolaire pour insolence, insubordination et non respect des règles de l'établissement. En attendant, tu iras en heure de colle demain soir après les entraînements de natation. »

Percy s'approcha en grimaçant, et passa la tête par la porte observant Annabeth figée sur sa chaise qui fixait le Coach en hochant la tête respectueusement. Mais il remarqua aussi cet air paniqué sur son visage, un air qu'elle n'avait eu jusque là qu'à la piscine lorsqu'elle devait entrer dans l'eau. Percy décida alors d'intervenir pour l'aider. Il savait qu'elle devrait aller en cours mais peut-être n'était-elle pas obligée d'être dans l'eau.

« Coach, la dernière fois ça ne s'est pas super bien passé…

\- Et alors ? On est là pour apprendre gamin.

\- Oui mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je…

\- Tu as dit "mais" là il me semble.

\- Non.

\- Jackson, sourit Hedge. La retenue tu vas la faire avec ta petite camarade de classe. Ça te fera les pieds et comme ça tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de venir jouer les héros pour les beaux yeux d'une demoiselle en détresse.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- C'est déjà beaucoup trop. Dégages. Retourne en cours. T'es censé vérifié que ta classe d'empotés ne se noie pas.

\- Frank le fait à ma place.

\- Est-ce que c'est à Frank que j'ai demandé ?

\- Euh… Non.

\- Deux heures pour ta pomme Jackson, félicitations c'est un combo gagnant, sourit Hedge en tapotant l'épaule de son élève. Quant à toi, reprit-il en fusillant Annabeth des yeux. Si tu ne fais pas ta retenu où que tu n'es pas en cours la prochaine fois, tu dis adieu à ton dossier scolaire sans faille. »

Annabeth hocha vigoureusement la tête sans rien dire, fixant ses doigts qui s'entremêlaient entre eux sans s'arrêter. Hedge poussa Percy pour sortir du bureau du journal et reparti vers le gymnase sans un mot de plus. Percy soupira et laissa son crâne taper contre le montant de la porte, répétant l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à avoir une marque rouge sur le front.

« Débile, débile, débile…

\- Il a raison, le coupa Annabeth dans ses propres remontrances.

\- Hein ? »

Percy leva les yeux vers la blonde qui le fusillait du regard, ignorant la marque rouge en forme de rectangle sur le front du garçon.

« Je suis obligée d'aller en cours et ton intervention n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse Jackson, siffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ?

\- Je le vois bien que l'eau te terrorise ! Je pensais qu'il allait te trainer jusqu'à la piscine par la peau du cou alors je pensais… j'en sais rien, le dissuader de te faire ça ou bien l'obliger à s'occuper de moi pour qu'il te lâche. On ne surmonte pas ses peurs de cette façon. »

Le regard d'Annabeth se fit plus doux, comprenant sûrement qu'il n'avait pas eu de mauvaise intention. Percy se frotta la nuque mal à l'aise par cette interaction et fixa ses converses bleus sans rien dire de plus.

« Merci. D'avoir essayé au moins, reprit Annabeth en se levant lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

\- J'ai pas fait grand chose à part le mettre plus en colère.

\- C'est l'intention qui compte, sourit la blonde. »

Percy sourit en retour et se perdit quelques secondes dans le regard orageux de la jeune fille. Une tête passa devant lui et il sursauta en reconnaissant Piper dont les cheveux mouillés étaient relevés en chignon.

« Alors ? Personne n'est mort ?

\- On va mourir à deux demain soir, soupira Percy.

\- Hein ?

\- Nous sommes en retenue, précisa Annabeth. Nettoyage des vestiaires.

\- Eurk. C'est dur ! cria Léo en poussant Piper qui râla pour la forme. T'as échoué Jackson. Je te croyais plus rapide que ça.

\- Je l'ai rattrapé ! se défendit Percy. Mais il m'a pas écouté et mon plan n'était pas super, le temps que j'y réfléchisse réellement il avait déjà défoncé la porte.

\- Percy, coupa Jason en arrivant lui aussi et en posant une main sur son épaule. Tes plans ne sont jamais super. Fais-toi une raison. »

Percy plissa les yeux en se dégageant de la poigne de son cousin et le poussa pour sortir du bureau, Léo sur les talons qui voulait connaître ledit plan, les filles derrière-eux à écouter malgré elles les divagations de Percy qui expliquait pourquoi et comment il aurait pu mourir s'il avait mit l'une de ses théories en place.

« En fait c'est pas Annabeth la demoiselle en détresse, ricana Nico qui arriva de nul part. C'est toi. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 - Le capitaine a parlé**

Percy sorti du bassin essoufflé mais ravit de sa performance pendant l'entraînement. Il avait battu son propre record et le Coach ainsi que toute son équipe l'avaient félicités pour sa prestation. Cependant, il n'était pas fatigué, il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler au sol pour dormir tant son corps était à bout. Les muscles brulants et les yeux plissés à cause du chlore, il attrapa sa serviette de bain qui traînait sur un rebord sans faire attention à Drew qui parlait excessivement fort pour attirer le jeune homme. Il remarqua pourtant une fille bien plus discrète au sommet des gradins qui lisait un livre de littérature anglaise.

Percy sourit et monta les escaliers pour s'asseoir à côté d'Annabeth. La blonde releva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire polie avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua sa tenue, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosée.

« Va t'habiller avant d'attraper froid.

\- J'ai chaud.

\- Pour l'instant. Après tu vas tomber malade et ça sera bien fait pour toi. »

Percy leva les yeux au ciel mais se releva sans pour autant partir.

« Je dis aux gars de se dépêcher pour qu'on puisse faire notre retenu rapidement.

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal. »

Percy mit sa serviette sur sa tête, descendant les escaliers des gradins en frottant énergiquement ses cheveux pour les sécher au mieux. Il sursauta lorsqu'il enleva ladite serviette et se retrouva face à Drew qui avait les mains posées sur ses hanches et les jambes légèrement écartées dans une position qui rappelait à s'y méprendre à celle de Wonder Woman.

« Euh… Oui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu fais quoi avec Miss Parfaite ?

\- On doit aller en retenu. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'a rien à faire dans le gymnase pendant les entraînements. Tu le sais que j'ai horreur qu'on observe les chorégraphies de mes filles, continua Drew en montrant les cheerleaders qui discutaient entre elles.

\- Comment veux-tu que le sache ? s'étonna Percy.

\- Enfin c'est évident ! Tu crois que je fais sortir tout le monde pour le plaisir ? »

Percy la fixa interdit. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ça, il n'avait jamais remarqué que la capitaine des cheerleaders interdisait aux élèves l'accès au gymnase pendant leurs entraînements. Un haussement d'épaules plus tard, Percy retira la serviette qu'il avait sur ses épaules pour se la placer autour de la taille, espérant ainsi essorer au maximum son maillot de bain.

« Je lui dirais de plus le faire.

\- Mercy Percy, t'es un amour, sourit la jeune femme en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. »

Si tout le monde vit les intentions de Drew envers Percy à ce moment là, lui ne remarqua rien. Il se tourna pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers qui regardaient la scène de la porte des vestiaires, laissant la brune figée sur le rebord de la piscine, les lèvres tendus vers sa cible qui était déjà loin. Drew se reprit et croisa les bras essayant d'ignorer les rires des cheerleaders derrière elle et fusilla Annabeth Chase du regard alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers des gradins.

Percy entra dans les vestiaires et jeta sa serviette sur le tas de serviettes sales que ses copains venaient de créer, allant directement à son casier pour y trouver des vêtements propre. Frank arriva derrière lui en rigolant doucement et s'adossa au casier à côté du sien.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès mais c'était vraiment hilarant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Drew. »

Percy allait répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de plongeon. Fronçant les sourcils, l'équipe de natation sortit des vestiaires sur les nerfs. La piscine leur était réservée à cette heure-là, c'était leur royaume et personne n'avait le droit de venir y faire ses longueurs pour s'amuser. Au bord de l'eau, Drew regardait le fond avec un sourire vicieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la totalité de l'équipe qui se demandait se qui se passait ici.

Percy analysa la situation. Annabeth n'était plus là, son livre et son sac l'était. L'ombre au fond de l'eau gigotait pour remonter, il jeta son t-shirt qu'il avait en main, couru jusqu'au bord malgré les interdictions et plongea sans attendre pour récupérer la blonde au fond de l'eau. Lorsqu'il remonta avec Annabeth bien accrochée à son cou, Frank et les autres garçons de l'équipe se prenaient à Drew pour son inconscience et sa méchanceté maladive.

« T'es malade ! hurla un grand gaillard du nom de Tyson. Elle aurait pu se blesser en tombant et s'évanouir au fond de l'eau ! C'est super dangereux.

\- T'exagères pas un peu le cyclope ? siffla Drew en l'insultant. »

Tyson se renfrogna n'aimant pas le surnom que certains lui avaient donné lors de sa première année au lycée. Ses yeux étaient étonnamment proche et lorsqu'il avait fait sa rentrée il avait un bandage sur un œil à cause d'un bête accident. Le surnom était resté.

« Ça suffit ! coupa Percy en remontant, laissant Frank aider Annabeth et l'entourer d'une serviette.

\- Ça va ? souffla le jeune homme à la blonde qui grelotait.

\- Tu dépasses les bornes Drew, reprit Percy en s'avançant vers elle. Je veux plus te voir ici pendant nos entraînements. Je veux plus te voir autour de cette piscine en dehors des cours en fait.

\- Mais je…

\- On vérifiera Tanaka, sourit un beau blond du nom de Michael. Le capitaine a parlé. Tu dégages. »

Drew serra les poings et fit demi-tour, entraînant à sa suite sa petite cour de cheerleaders qui n'en revenait pas. Percy Jackson s'était énervé ?

Percy se tourna vers Annabeth qui restait prostrée loin du bord de l'eau et fit un signe aux garçons. Qu'ils se changent vite pour qu'elle puisse partir tout aussi vite. L'équipe de natation repartie dans les vestiaires, Frank avec eux après avoir demandé une énième fois à Annabeth si elle allait bien. Percy s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupi en face de ses genoux pour pouvoir voir le visage baissé de la blonde.

« Hey… Ça va ?

\- Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange…

\- J'en ai en plus. Je vais t'en prêter c'est pas un problème. Je parlais pas de ça.

\- Je sais.

\- L'eau te terrifie vraiment hein ?

\- Je… Oui, soupira Annabeth en attachant ses cheveux trempés.

\- Il y a une raison particulière ? Enfin, se reprit Percy en rougissant. Pas que ça me regarde hein, mais peut-être que je peux t'aider… »

Annabeth sourit et planta son regard gris dans celui de Percy. Il sentit son cœur raté un battement et avala difficilement sa salive sans la lâcher des yeux.

« Je vivais en Californie avant. J'allais me baigner avec mon père après l'école quand arrivaient les beaux jours.

\- Alors tu n'avais pas peur ?

\- Non. C'est après.

\- Après quoi ?

\- Des vagues. Il y en a eu trop, et elles étaient trop fortes. Elles m'emmenaient au loin sans me laisser le temps de respirer. J'étais sous l'eau incapable de remonter à la surface et… J'ai failli mourir. »

Percy resta silencieux, observant le souvenir douloureux repasser dans les yeux orageux de la blonde.

« Un homme m'a vu de la plage. Il a plongé et m'a attrapée. Sans lui je serais surement morte…

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas, souffla Percy avec une douceur évidente.

\- Mais depuis je suis incapable de mettre un pied dans l'eau sans être terrorisée. Même un bain c'est trop… enfin je n'y arriva pas. C'est ridicule, soupira Annabeth.

\- Au contraire. C'est tout à fait normal. »

Annabeth esquissa un sourire et Percy lui rendit avant de le perdre et grimacer sous le regard perplexe de la jeune fille.

« Les cours…

\- Je sais. J'hésite à demander une ordonnance à mon médecin, souffla Annabeth en posant son menton dans ses paumes.

\- Je… enfin je peux peut-être t'aider…

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je te propose des cours particulier pour faire face à ta peur. Le prochain cours avec Hedge est dans presque un mois vu qu'il part avec l'équipe de Handball pour la compétition de l'État. On a quatre semaines pour t'aider. »

Annabeth se redressa et fixa le brun en face d'elle sans savoir comment réagir. Percy l'observa en attente d'une réponse, ayant peur d'avoir été trop direct ou de se mêler de quelque chose qui ne regarde pas. Mais la blonde ne semblait pas en colère, étonnée tout au plus, mais pas en colère.

« Tu m'aiderais ?

\- Évidemment. Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

\- Ça serait super… souffla la blonde avec un sourire.

\- Alors on commence samedi.

\- Samedi ? Si tôt ?

\- Quatre semaines Annabeth, répéta Percy en se levant. Ça va être très rapide. »

La jeune fille grimaça mais du bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Se levant elle aussi, elle suivit Percy qui allait vers les vestiaires pour faire leur retenue mais aussi s'habiller. Parce que si ça ne le dérangeait pas de se balader à moitié nu partout où il allait, le brun avait très bien remarqué l'état du t-shirt blanc d'Annabeth. Il devait vraiment lui filer un t-shirt, et c'était un cas d'extrême urgence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 - Depuis longtemps**

Percy tapa le code de la barre aux céréales qu'il voulait sur le clavier affecté à cet effet, regardant le ressort de la machine faire tomber ladite barre dans le réceptacle en fer. Le jeune homme sourit satisfait et prit son gain avant de se faire plaquer violemment contre le distributeur par une brute sans foi ni loi.

« Aïe mais aïe ! cria-t-il.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, le coupa Piper en s'écartant de lui. Désolé, avec l'élan que j'avais, j'ai pas bien calculé ma réception.

\- Mais c'est pas une raison ! s'outra le jeun homme. »

Piper leva les yeux au ciel et lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener de force avec elle. Percy se laissa faire en soupirant, ouvrant l'emballage de sa barre de céréales qu'il grignota sur le trajet qui les menait jusqu'au local du journal du lycée. L'endroit était vide, seul un ordinateur allumé ronronnait dans la pièce et les affaires de Piper était éparpillée partout sur les tables.

« On dirait que tu vis ici.

\- J'ai passé une grosse partie de ma journée ici pour boucler le journal de la semaine prochaine. On est vendredi, il faut qu'il soit terminé ce soir pour l'envoyer en impression et c'est la merde. Il me manque deux articles.

\- Et du coup…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis pas journaliste Pip', qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici ?

\- Tu n'es pas journaliste mais tu es capitaine de l'équipe de natation ! s'écria Piper ravit. »

Percy resta immobile quelques secondes en fixant son amie puis décida qu'elle était devenue folle et fit un pas vers la porte.

« Je vais y aller hein.

\- Percy !

\- Non, vraiment, je dois y aller, j'ai entendu… Hedge m'appeler.

\- Arrête de mentir tu ne sais pas le faire, siffla Piper. Tu vas répondre à des questions.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu es capitaine Percy, et bientôt il va y avoir la compétition contre l'Institut Yancy. Je vais faire une interview sur ton ressentiment par rapport à ça.

\- Piper…

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette compétition est dans deux mois. J'ai aucun ressentiment ! J'avais oublié !

\- Et bien concentre toi sur ce que le toi du futur va ressentir alors parce que je n'ai pas d'autre idée d'article. Assis. »

Percy s'assit sans demander son reste et attendit qu'elle s'installe derrière son ordinateur en terminant sa barre de céréales. Le brun observa le local avec curiosité. Il savait que Grover Underwood et Rachel Dare faisaient parti de l'équipe avec Piper et Annabeth mais il n'avait jamais demandé ce qu'ils faisaient, ni comment, et surtout pas pourquoi. Mais il s'imagina qu'ils faisaient ça par passion comme lui avec la natation.

« C'est le bureau d'Annabeth.

\- Hein, sursauta Percy.

\- Le bureau que tu fixes c'est celui d'Annabeth.

\- Oh. Elle va mieux ?

\- Pourquoi elle n'irait pas bien ? demanda Piper en fronçant les sourcils. »

Percy paniqua, se rendant compte que la blonde n'avait pas parlé de sa mésaventure avec Drew à Piper. Il était dans de beaux draps…

« Je rigole Percy, sourit Piper en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle va mieux. Elle stresse pour votre premier cours mais sinon elle va bien. D'ailleurs… Drew fait la gueule comme pas permis tu le sais ça ? sourit-elle très fière.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Réfléchis crétin ! s'emporta Piper.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi tu m'agresses ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu l'as dégagé des entraînements ! Tu l'as dégagé de la piscine ! Ton royaume Percy ! Elle qui y régnait en virant toutes les personnes qui voulaient s'en approcher, elle n'a même plus le droit d'y mettre un orteil sans qu'un gars de l'équipe de natation ne lui tombe dessus ! C'est… magique.

\- T'exagères.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Si.

\- Peut-être un peu mais l'idée est là. Tu as mis hors d'état de nuire la sorcière et ça mon gars c'est un coup de maître. »

Percy haussa les épaules peu convaincu par les paroles de Piper et regarda l'écran de la brune où le curseur clignotait de manière régulière.

« Elle se voyait déjà être ta petite-copine, ça va la faire redescendre de son piédestal.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- De quoi ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Que je sais quoi ? Qu'elle te veut comme couverture pour l'hiver ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête paniquée, rigola Piper. Pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas compliqué. Entre les regards qu'elle te lance, ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'elle fait, il faudrait être aveugle ou… »

Piper s'arrêta net dans se phrase et jeta un regard amusé à son ami.

« Ou être naïf pour ne pas le voir. Tu es si mignon, fit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Ça va lâche-moi… marmonna Percy et s'écartant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit au juste ?

\- Que ça sera pour bientôt, vous vous rapprochez, des trucs dans le genre. Personne y croit si ça peut te rassurer. Elle n'a pas plus ton attention que les autres filles.

\- Ah.

\- Et ce qu'elle fait… à part éloigner le reste du monde de toi pour t'avoir à elle seule, elle ne fait pas grand chose, haussa des épaules Piper en commençant à écrire le titre de son article.

\- Éloigner les gens de… moi ? s'étonna Percy.

\- Les entraînements interdits au public soi-disant, puis interdiction aux filles de porter du bleu parce que c'est ta couleur préférée et que naturellement ton regard va faire cette couleur quand tu la voies. Imagines sa tête lorsqu'elle a croisé Annabeth hier matin avec ton sac de sport en main et toutes tes affaires dedans…

\- C'était pour me les rendre ! Elle était trempée !

\- Évidemment, le fait-est que c'était très drôle. »

Percy sourit malgré lui. Il préférait cent fois qu'Annabeth tienne tête à Drew plutôt qu'elle ne se laisse faire. Si la piscine était la Kryptonite de la blonde, s'en prendre à elle dans le reste du lycée semblait être plus compliqué, sa répartie et sa combativité reprenant de la vigueur.

« Tu souris parce que…? demanda Piper.

\- Je me demandais si depuis qu'on se côtoie, elle avait changé d'avis à mon sujet.

\- Sur ton arrogance et ton côté insupportable ?

\- C'est ça oui… soupira Percy. »

Piper ne répondit pas mais le sourire qu'elle lui fit voulait tout dire. Percy y répondit en l'imitant, plus joyeux qu'il n'aurait du l'être par la nouvelle. Comme si savoir qu'Annabeth ne le détestait plus était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait entendu depuis longtemps.

« T'es tellement mignon, mon dieu ! Elle te plaît ! »

Et il n'avait pas autant rougit depuis longtemps.


	8. Chapter 8

**NDA : ne vous habituez à cette allure de publication parce que c'est IRRÉEL même moi j'en reviens pas mdrrr. Deuxième chapitre de la journée, je suis en feu ! BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - Deux tickets**

Percy attendait sagement sur les marches qui menaient tout droit aux portes d'entrées de la piscine municipale. Il avait son premier cours avec Annabeth dans une dizaine de minutes, et il était arrivé en avance sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, lui toujours en retard, voir très en retard. Sa jambe battait à un rythme soutenu, signe que son hyper-activité faisait encore des siennes, incapable de rester inactif plus de cinq minutes et encore moins lorsqu'il était stressé. Il n'avait pas à l'être, il allait faire quelque chose qu'il aimait avec une personne qu'il appréciait… Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Si elle détestait la natation par sa faute après ça ? Si elle le détestait après ça ? Et…

« Déjà là ? fit une voix sur sa droite qui le fit sursauter.

\- Annabeth.

\- Salut, sourit la jeune fille de manière peu convaincante.

\- On dirait que tu vas à l'échafaud.

\- C'est à peu près ça…

\- Je ne te ferais rien faire contre ta volonté, essaya de la rassurer Percy.

\- Merci… »

Les deux jeunes entrèrent dans le bâtiment municipal l'un à côté de l'autre et arrivèrent au guichet pour y prendre un ticket d'entrée. La vieille femme derrière le comptoir sourit grandement en les voyant avancer vers elle.

« Oh une sortie en amoureux ! Deux tickets étudiants pour vous ! »

Percy ouvrit de grands yeux incapable de répondre, les joues rouges et la respiration coupée alors qu'Annabeth sourit à la vieille femme en tendant un billet.

« Une sortie entre amis plutôt. Mais merci.

\- Vous feriez un si joli couple pourtant. »

La blonde ne sut quoi répondre et prit les billets, en tendant un à Percy qui bafouilla des remerciements, se rendant enfin compte qu'elle avait payé pour lui. La laissant passer devant lui, il la regarda partir vers les vestiaires dédiés aux femmes allant lui-même jusqu'au vestiaire des hommes pour se changer. Percy mit quelques minutes à se reprendre et déposa ses affaires pour se changer. Habitué à se balader en maillot de bain, le jeune homme sortit des vestiaires sa serviette autour des épaules et son sac en main, le posant sur un transat qui entourait la piscine des enfants. Annabeth arriva quelques minutes après lui, sa serviette autour d'elle et son sac en main qu'elle laissa tomber au sol, s'asseyant sur le transat en fixant l'eau comme si son pire ennemi était dedans.

« On va aller dans celle-ci pour le moment, dit Percy en montrant la pataugeoire du doigt.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui oui, sourit-il. Aller, debout. »

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main et attendit qu'elle la prenne pour l'emmener avec lui jusqu'aux escaliers qui descendaient dans l'eau. Il rougit lorsqu'elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, et rougit encore plus lorsqu'elle laissa tomber sa serviette révélant une silhouette qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. Mais Sally avait bien élevé son fils et il détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa tâche : aider Annabeth avec sa phobie de l'eau. Il descendit en premier les trois marches qui descendaient dans la pataugeoire. L'eau lui arrivait à peine aux hanches lorsqu'il était debout, aux épaules lorsqu'il s'asseyait au fond du bassin.

Annabeth le regarda avancer dans l'eau sans bouger du rebord, observant le liquide transparent se fendre sur son passage. Percy se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre.

« Regarde-moi.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas profond Percy mais…

\- Ne regarde pas l'eau, la coupa Percy. Regarde-moi. »

Annabeth coupa sa respiration en planta son regard dans celui rassurant de Percy qui avala difficilement sa salive devant les yeux gris de la blonde. Percy dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser son esprit s'évader vers autre chose que la natation et le problème d'Annabeth, son cerveau le faisant se balader entre le regard paniqué de la blonde sur lui et ses courbes qui s'enfonçaient dans l'eau de la piscine. Arrivée à la dernière marche, l'eau aux genoux, Annabeth se figea et Percy s'approcha d'elle pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'Annabeth, créant des vaguelettes qui venaient s'écraser contre les jambes de la blonde et lui tendit la main en essayant d'être le plus rassurant possible dans ces gestes et son regard. Annabeth attrapa ses doigts et les serra fortement entre les siens et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, détachant son regard de leurs mains et de l'eau, Percy vit qu'elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Il tira alors sur sa main et l'attira à lui, posant ses mains sur ses hanches alors que celles d'Annabeth s'enroulaient autour de son cou, espérant par ce geste garder une certaine sécurité, comme lorsqu'il était venu la chercher dans l'eau les deux fois au lycée. Percy l'emmena plus profondément dans l'eau, s'enfonçant jusqu'au nombril sans pour autant la lâcher. Annabeth gardait son regard rivé sur le garçon qui vérifiait que personne n'était derrière eux et attendit qu'il s'immobilise pour respirer de nouveau.

« Tu ne me lâches pas hein ? souffla-t-elle paniquée.

\- Évidemment.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Je te promets. »

Annabeth se détendit quelque peu et écouta attentivement ce que Percy lui disait. Ce n'était pas un cours comme il avait pensé le faire, plus une reprise, une assurance qu'il voulait qu'elle ait avec l'eau. Sans la lâcher, il lui lui expliquait comment il faisait pour respirer pendant ses nages, il lui expliquait comment il s'entraînait et comment il voyait l'eau pour qu'elle ressente ce que lui ressentait et non une peur qui la tiraillait.

Au bout d'une heure dans l'eau, une heure où ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche, Annabeth décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se détache de sa bouée et Percy l'encouragea avec un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de la blonde. Il la regarda s'éloigner de lui avec un sourire fier, même si elle restait dans le bassin des enfants, même si l'eau ne dépassait pas son ventre et même si elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement à l'aise.

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour la féliciter lorsqu'une petite fille sauta dans l'eau près de lui, l'éclaboussant entièrement. Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher de se moquer de lui et après un regard qu'il voulait noir malgré son amusement, il l'éclaboussa à son tour. Ils passèrent une autre heure à jouer de la sorte, montrant ainsi à Annabeth que l'eau n'était pas dangereuse.

Fatigués, ils retournèrent au transat et s'allongèrent dessus en soupirant. Percy se tourna vers la blonde et lui sourit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il avait passé deux heures géniales avec elle, ou parce qu'elle était jolie comme ça, les cheveux mouillés relevés sur sa tête en un chignon brouillon, ou encore parce qu'elle avait l'air plus détendu qu'à leur arrivée.

« Merci, souffla la jeune fille.

\- On a encore rien fait, rigola Percy. Tu ne me remercieras pas quand je te ferais faire des longueurs à la chaîne.

\- Ce premier cours était tout de même fructueux. Merci d'avoir partagé ta propre expérience avec moi.

\- C'est rien, fit Percy en haussant les épaules. »

Annabeth se mit sur le côté et le fixa avec un air curieux.

« Comment tu as commencé à nager ?

\- Oh. C'est mon père. Il m'a apprit à nagé quand j'étais petit.

\- Tu nages toujours avec lui ?

\- Non, soupira Percy en fixant son regard sur le plafond de la piscine municipale. Il est décédé dans un accident en mer. Il était sauveteur en mer. »

Annabeth ne lui répondit pas, elle glissa juste sa main jusqu'à celle du jeune homme et lui serra tendrement. Le geste leur sembla si naturel après ce cours à être proche que Percy n'hésita pas avant de serrer ses doigts autour de ceux de la blonde.

« On y va ? demanda-t-il finalement après un long silence.

\- On y va. »

Ils se levèrent et récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de retourner chacun se changer dans les vestiaires. Percy s'adossa au mur et sourit. Malgré les dernières minutes à replonger dans un passé un peu triste, il avait passé une superbe journée avec la jeune fille et était excitée de la revoir pour le prochain cours. C'est en enfilant ses baskets que Percy se rendit compte d'une chose : il avait serré Annabeth dans ses bras, à moitié nu, pendant plus d'une heure.

Et ses joues prirent la teinte d'une tomate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 - On est juste amis**

Percy regardait l'heure sur l'horloge murale qui se trouvait au-dessus du tableau noir, fixant les aiguilles qui lui paraissaient toujours plus lente à croire que le temps avait décidé de s'arrêter, le bloquant à jamais en cours de mathématiques.

« Tu donnes un nouveau coup dans ma chaise Jackson et tu finis ta vie dans la seconde, siffla Nico devant lui.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Je m'en tape.

\- Taisez-vous, je me concentre.

\- À d'autres Jason, soupira Percy. T'es tellement nul en Math que c'est ta copine qui fait tes exos.

\- J'essaie de comprendre, se défendit le blond. Et tu m'aides pas.

\- Un souci jeunes gens ? demanda la professeure en les fixant.

\- Non, non. On discutait sur le fait que vos droites vectorielles sont superbement tracées ! sourit Jason avec un air innocent qui réussi à convaincre l'enseignante. »

Les trois garçons restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Jason n'abandonne et laisse tomber son stylo sur sa feuille raturée.

« Bon accouche, il se passe quoi ?

\- Je croyais que je te gênais ? »

Nico recula sa chaise rapidement suivit par Léo à ses côtés qui voulait lui-aussi entendre ce que Percy avait.

« On veut savoir, souffla l'italien sans lâcher le tableau des yeux pour donner l'impression qu'il suivait.

\- Y'a rien à dire, marmonna Percy.

\- Tu déconnes ? Depuis samedi t'es insupportable ! s'écria Léo s'attirant un regard noir de leur professeure. Pardon madame.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Si, dirent les deux cousins en même temps.

\- Tu vois ? J'ai raison. Accouche ! »

Percy soupira en se passant une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux et regarda tour à tour ses amis en faisant taper son stylo contre sa table.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Annabeth tout à l'heure.

\- Oh ! Je savais pas qu'elle te plaisait ! fit Léo.

\- T'as une touche avec Chase ? s'écria Jason ahuri.

\- Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Je l'aide avec la natation.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Nico intéressé.

\- Elle est terrifiée par l'eau, alors je lui ai proposé de l'aider à ne plus avoir peur. On a eu un premier cours samedi.

\- C'est pour ça que t'étais si boulversé samedi ? Elle a failli mourir ou quelque chose dans le genre ? demanda Léo sans comprendre.

\- Non.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'étais pas perturbé, se renfrogna Percy.

\- Si, répétèrent ses deux cousins.

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Raconte !

\- Il s'est rien passé ! Elle était juste là et elle avait peur alors je suis aller la chercher au bord… et elle est resté accrochée à moi pendant une heure et…

\- Accrochée ? coupa Jason. Comme dans toute collée à toi en maillot de bain ou accrochée du genre comme Drew qui ne te lâche pas d'une semelle ?

\- Euh, rougit Percy. La première.

\- Wow.

\- T'es un rapide, y'a deux semaines elle pouvait pas t'encadrer, la semaine dernière t'étais son héros et maintenant elle te lâche plus ? fit Léo impressionné.

\- Arrête ! souffla Percy très gêné. C'est pas du tout ça, c'est un coup de main entre amis. On est juste ami ! répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, bien entendu, sourit Nico amusé. La dernière personne qui a dit ça c'était Jason vis à vis de Piper et surprise ! Ils sortent ensemble maintenant.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! se défendit le brun en croisant les bras. »

Jason allait répondre, ouvrant la bouche avec un air outré sur le visage mais la sonnerie retentit et il n'eut rien le temps de faire que Percy prenait ses affaires et partait sans demander son reste. Il abandonna ses amis dans la salle de mathématiques et alla jusqu'à son casier où l'attendait déjà Annabeth, Piper et Rachel en discutant activement. Piper lui fit un geste de la main lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, attirant les regards des deux autres filles.

« Alors ? C'est quoi votre programme aujourd'hui ? demanda la brune en regardant la jeune homme déposer ses affaires dans son casier.

\- Mettre la tête sous l'eau.

\- Hein ? s'écria Annabeth.

\- Ça va aller, la rassura Percy avec un sourire. Tu as très bien géré la dernière fois. »

Annabeth grimaça mais répondit finalement à son sourire sous les yeux étonnés et pétillants de ses deux amies. Voyant Jason, Nico et Léo arriver, Percy attrapa son bras et l'emmena presque en courant derrière lui sans dire au revoir aux deux filles qui les regardèrent partir sans comprendre.

« PERCY ! »

Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas, tirant la blonde derrière lui. Ils finirent par arriver devant les portes de la piscine municipale où les enfants allaient après les cours pour leurs activités extra-scolaire. Percy souffla, rassuré d'avoir semé ses amis et regarda Annabeth qui reprenait sa respiration en soufflant fortement, les mains sur les genoux.

« T'es malade !

\- Crois-moi, souffla-t-il. Fallait mieux ne pas les croiser. On y va ?

\- J'ai le choix ?

\- Non, sourit Percy en lui prenant la main. »

Percy acheta les deux tickets cette fois, prenant soin de lâcher la main d'Annabeth avant d'aller voir la vieille femme de l'accueil pour ne pas retenter une expérience gênante. Il tendit son ticket à la blonde qui disparu rapidement dans les vestiaires des femmes et ils se retrouvèrent une seconde fois sur les transat de la piscine.

« La dernière fois, t'as réussi à gérer ta peur, tu es aller toi-même dans l'eau après avoir prit le temps qu'il ta fallait, donc là, fit Percy en reculant vers la piscine principale. Tu vas prendre ton temps, et tu vas me rejoindre. »

Annabeth ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Percy fit un dernier pas en arrière et tomba dans l'eau en piquet sans faire attention au cri terrifié de la blonde qui le regarda couler et remonter rapidement. Percy sortit la tête de l'eau et la secoua comme un chien mouillé en s'approchant du rebord où était agenouillée Annabeth en le regardant médusée.

« Tu aurais pu te faire mal Cervelle d'Algues ! s'écria-t-elle mi-énervée, mi-paniquée.

\- Cervelle d'Algues ? rigola Percy en s'accrochant au rebord.

\- À force de passer ton temps dans l'eau, elles ont dû investir ton cerveau !

\- Tu dois avoir raison dans un sens, sourit le brun. Tu viens ? »

Annabeth se tendit et hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir près des bras de Percy et mit ses pieds dans l'eau, le visage blême à l'idée même d'entrer dans un bassin dans lequel elle n'avait pas pieds.

« Hey ! fit Percy en posant sa main sur celle de la blonde accrochée au rebord à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Je t'ai promis de ne pas te lâcher. C'est valable ici aussi. »

La blonde hocha la tête et se laissa glisser dans l'eau en face du garçon qui sourit en la voyant si peu hésiter face à la difficulté qu'il lui imposait. Annabeth battit des pieds sans lâcher le rebord jusqu'à ce que Percy lui prenne les bras et l'emmène vers le milieu de la piscine. Là où ils étaient, le jeune homme avait pieds, mais pas elle. Annabeth s'en rendit compte rapidement et elle s'accrocha au cou de Percy en se collant à lui sans aucune hésitation, sa peur trop présente dans ses pensées pour réfléchir à ses gestes.

« Accroche-toi, souffla Percy sans la lâcher des yeux. Et prends ta respiration.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Ta respiration. »

Annabeth prit une grande bouffée d'air et ferma les yeux alors qu'il plongeait dans l'eau, s'asseyant au fond de la piscine en la tenant fermement contre lui. Percy resta quelques secondes, une dizaine à peine, au fond de l'eau avant de remonter à la surface. La blonde se frotta les yeux d'une main, gardant un bras autour du cou du garçon, et remit ses cheveux en place avec un sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas paniqué, Percy non plus. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle réagisse comme avec Drew, qu'elle bloque sa respiration pour la reprendre une fois dans l'eau, qu'elle boive la tasse ou encore qu'elle se débatte dans ses bras.

« J'en reviens pas ! s'extasia Annabeth.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un professeur hors pair ! rigola Percy.

\- C'est sûrement le cas… Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur le "merci" ?

\- Pas tant que je n'ai pas fait de longueurs, rigola la blonde.

\- Tu plonges avec moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on vient de faire ? »

Percy répondit à sa question en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et la poussa pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Annabeth se retrouva à un endroit où elle avait pied, évitant ainsi de paniquer malgré la crainte qu'elle ressentait et fixa Percy qui lui fit signe de plonger. Il la regarda prendre sa respiration et s'enfoncer dans l'eau avant de l'imiter. Habitué au chlore, le brun garda les yeux ouverts sous l'eau pour garder un œil sur la blonde dont les cheveux flottaient autour d'elle comme une sirène et c'est lui, bêtement qui du remonter à la surface plus vite, ayant avaler de l'eau à sourire comme un idiot au fond de la piscine.

« Mon professeur boit la tasse ? s'amusa Annabeth en le rejoignant.

\- Je te regardais, j'ai pas fait gaffe, toussa Percy les joues rouges. »

Sa phrase eut pour effet de teinter le visage de la blonde et elle baissa les yeux en souriant. Percy se reprit rapidement et planta son regard océan dans celui gris anthracite de la jeune fille, remarquant la touche d'amusement dans ses pupilles et le sourire moqueur qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Le brun décida qu'il était temps de savoir si elle avait vraiment vaincu sa peur, l'attrapa par les hanches et la jeta plus loin. La blonde coula au fond de l'eau, mais remonta rapidement en mettant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Jackson !

\- Avant de m'insulter, tu pourrais au moins constater que je suis un super prof ! »

Annabeth fronça les sourcils sans comprendre puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle n'avait pas paniqué, elle s'était concentré sur lui, uniquement lui et avait réussi à vaincre sa peur. Le sourire qu'elle lui fit figea Percy sur place et il ne put réagir lorsqu'elle le serra contre elle en remerciement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle plaqua un baiser sur sa joue qu'il resserra ses bras autour d'elle avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Mince, Léo avait raison… Annabeth Chase lui plaisait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 - Rien de passionnant**

La semaine avait été compliquée pour Percy. Entre un exposé d'histoire, un contrôle de science, une dissertation de littérature et des exercices de mathématiques incompréhensibles, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Percy avait passé son vendredi soir avec sa mère et son beau-père, regardant un film à la télévision et allant se coucher tellement tôt que Sally avait tout de même vérifié qu'il n'était pas malade.

Entre les cours et ses entraînements, Percy n'avait pas eu le temps de donner rendez-vous à Annabeth pour un énième cours de natation, pour son plus grand malheur. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que la blonde lui plaisait réellement, il la cherchait toujours dans la foule d'élèves dans les couloirs, à la cafétéria, et essayait même de la voir lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentissait. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir une semaine rempli et ils n'avaient pu échanger que quelques mots entre deux cours le jeudi après-midi après une collision frontale qui avait bien fait rire Léo.

« Percy ? chuchota la voix douce de Sally. Chéri, ton téléphone sonne.

\- Hum.

\- C'est le même prénom qui s'affiche depuis tout à l'heure, continua la brune amusée. »

Mais Percy ne réagit pas, étant dans un demi-sommeil plutôt agréable, il préférait laisser son téléphone sonner jusqu'à en perdre toute sa batterie plutôt que de se lever.

« Une certaine Annabeth, ajouta Sally. »

La réaction fut immédiate, Percy se leva, se prenant les pieds dans sa couverture et s'étalant de tout son long sur le parquet de sa chambre en poussant un râle de douleur due à la roue de sa planche de skate qui venait de s'incruster dans sa hanche. Sally gloussa en voyant son fils dans cet état et lui tendit son téléphone qui vibrait. Le brun se releva et attrapa l'objet poussant sa mère pour qu'elle n'assiste pas plus à son attitude ridicule.

« Allô ? souffla-t-il.

\- Percy ? C'est Annabeth.

\- Je sais.

\- Oui… Le nom sur l'écran… Enfin bref, je t'appelle pour savoir si tu serais libre cet après-midi ? Pour aller à la piscine ?

\- Oh, oui évidemment. Je m'habille et… commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

\- Percy ! rit-elle de l'autre côté du téléphone.

\- Oui ?

\- Il est neuf heure et demi !

\- Ah… Mince je croyais avoir dormi plus que ça.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? s'inquiéta Annabeth soudainement.

\- Oh, oui mais c'est pas grave. Ma mère allait me réveiller de toute façon alors à quelques minutes près.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa quand même la jeune fille. Pour me faire pardonner j'apporte de quoi goûter.

\- Ça me va !

\- Alors… à tout à l'heure, reprit-elle plus doucement.

\- À tout à l'heure. »

Percy raccrocha et resta immobile en fixant son téléphone pendant plusieurs minutes avant que sa mère n'entre dans sa chambre.

« Qui est cette Annabeth ? demanda Sally curieuse.

\- Une amie maman.

\- Tu parles avec beaucoup de tendresse à ton amie mon chéri.

\- Mamaaaaaaan ! »

Sally laissa échapper un gloussement et ressortie aussi vite qu'elle était entrer dans la chambre de son fils, le laissant se réveiller et se préparer à son rythme. Le brun prit son petit-déjeuner avec sa mère, Paul étant de sorti avec ses amis pour la journée, et ils passèrent le reste de la matinée ensemble à discuter du roman de Sally. Lorsque vint l'heure pour Percy de préparer ses affaires de piscine, sa mère glissa dans son sac un Tupperware de cookies bleus, les préférés de son fils, et il parti après lui avoir embrassé la joue, claquant la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

Il arriva bien à l'heure, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Annabeth et la trouva assise devant les marches de la piscine municipale, un livre dans une main, l'autre accrochée à une mèche de cheveux qu'elle enroulait d'un geste régulier autour de son doigt. Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes à l'observer avant qu'un gamin ne le bouscule, courant jusqu'à la piscine et attirant le regard d'Annabeth qui releva les yeux vers lui et remarqua Percy. Elle sourit.

« Tu es presque en retard !

\- Presque ! C'est là toute la différence. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Un roman, rien de bien passionnant.

\- Et il s'y passe quoi dans ton roman ? demanda Percy en lui tenant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

\- L'héroïne principale tombe amoureuse du gars qui l'aide à sortir avec le gars dont elle croyait être amoureuse. Je te l'ai dit, rien de passionnant.

\- Tu avais l'air passionné pourtant ? sourit Percy.

\- Tu m'as observé ? répondit Annabeth avec le même sourire, haussant un sourcil. »

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais ne put rien dire, la vieille dame de l'accueil le coupa en s'écriant de joie lorsqu'elle les vit.

« Oh vous êtes de nouveau ici ! Deux tickets pour les amoureux. »

Les deux adolescents ne prirent même pas la peine de la contredire et prirent leurs tickets, se quittant comme d'habitude à l'entrée des vestiaires.

« On se retrouve devant le bassin olympique, renseigna Percy sous les yeux exorbités de la blonde.

\- Olympique ? Tu…

\- Je suis sûr. »

Annabeth acquiesça malgré l'air sûr de lui de Percy et partit se changer sans demander son reste. Percy la regarda disparaitre par les portes battantes, recevant un regard noir d'une dame qui sortait et croyait sans doute qu'il tentait d'entrer dans les vestiaires des filles.

« Je… Non… C'est.

\- Tssss, tous les mêmes. »

Rouge de honte, il entra rapidement dans les vestiaires des garçons et alla s'enfermer dans une cabine en marmonnant des excuses. Il sorti finalement lorsqu'il fut changé, posant ses affaires sur les gradins qui entouraient la piscine olympique, moins agréable que celle où les gens allaient se baigner pour s'amuser, plus froide aussi, mais elle restait sa préférée. Un sourire aux lèvres, il trempa sa main dans l'eau pour goûter la température et lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il se releva, se retrouvant face à face avec Annabeth qui regardait l'eau comme si c'était la réincarnation du mal.

« Tout va bien se passer, les dernières fois c'était bien tu te rappelles ?

\- Les dernières fois j'avais pieds, marmonna la blonde. Je ne suis pas sûre Percy…

\- Je vais descendre le premier d'accord, reprit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. Tu me rejoins quand tu te sens prête.

\- Je n'ai pas pieds ! répéta-t-elle.

\- La dernière fois tu es descendus à un endroit où tu n'avais pas pieds Annabeth.

\- J'étais accrochée à toi, rougit-elle.

\- Et bien… Refais-le. »

Percy décida que c'était le moment parfait pour plonger, évitant ainsi à la blonde de voir ses joues écarlate. L'eau fraîche sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou et il sentit son sang arrêter de bouillonner et son cœur reprendre une rythme normal. Sortant la tête de l'eau, Percy nagea jusqu'au rebord où était Annabeth, les joues roses et les lèvres pincées.

« Alors ?

\- Tu promets de ne pas me lâcher ?

\- Je t'ai déjà lâchée jusqu'ici ? »

La blonde secoua la tête et rougit doucement, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient été terriblement proche depuis le début de ces cours.

« Promets-le quand même.

\- Je te promets de ne jamais te lâcher Annabeth Chase, fit Percy d'un ton sérieux. »

Sa réponse sembla convaincre la blonde qui s'assit sur le rebord et se laissa glisser dans l'eau sans lâcher le rebord. Elle se tourna vers lui et fixa le regard du garçon qui semblait plus foncé qu'à l'accoutumé. Percy lui tendit une main rassurante vers elle, qu'elle prit sans hésitation. Percy la tira jusqu'à lui et enroula un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle mettait les siens autour de son cou. Leurs visages étaient excessivement près, peut-être même plus que les autres fois.

« On va aller vers le milieu, tu me dis si ça ne va pas, je te ramène vers le bord, d'accord ?

\- Ok. »

Percy nagea doucement vers le centre de la piscine qui n'était heureusement pas utilisée à cette heure de la journée et il attendit en observant les réactions d'Annabeth. Les bras de la blonde se resserrèrent autour de sa nuque et elle se colla davantage à lui, son souffle cognant contre la joue du jeune homme qui priait tous les dieux pour que son corps de réagisse pas inopportunément à cette proximité.

« Une longueur ? Une seule ?

\- Autant que tu peux. Ne te forces pas.

\- D'accord, souffla Annabeth. »

La jeune fille se détacha de lui avec une certaine hésitation et prit sa respiration pour plonger sous l'eau, commençant une longueur ici-même. Percy décida de la suivre, restant à ses côtés le long de sa nage sans la déranger, vérifiant uniquement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Lorsqu'elle finit sa seconde longueur, Annabeth releva la tête où un sourire rayonnant prenait place et elle s'accrocha à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : Percy.

« J'ai réussi !

\- Et je suis très fier ! sourit le brun en l'entourant de ses bras, se maintenant à la surface uniquement avec ses jambes.

\- Mon dieu Percy ! J'ai réussi ! répéta Annabeth sans en revenir. »

Percy rigola mais son rire se brisa dans sa gorge lorsque les lèvres chaudes d'Annabeth Chase vinrent s'unirent aux siennes dans un baiser tendre qui lui coupa la respiration.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 - À toi de voir**

Les garçons étaient tous chez Percy pour l'après-midi. Ils avaient prévu de passer la journée à déguster les cookies de Sally en jouant au dernier jeu vidéo que Jason avait eu avant de rejoindre les autres chez Rachel qui les avait invités chez elle pour une soirée. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient aller chez la rouquine et Percy était un peu tendu suite au baiser échangé avec Annabeth. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis, et il ne savait ni comment agir avec elle, ni si elle en avait parlé avec ses amis. Lui-même hésitait et il le fit tellement que Nico se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

« Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu n'étais pas "juste amis" avec Annabeth et tu paniques c'est ça ? demanda Nico à son cousin sans préambule. »

Percy recracha son cookie, Léo tomba de son pouf, Jason recracha son coca par le nez, hurlant de douleur par la suite en sautillant sur place les mains contre son visage, Will ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités, Frank survit la bouche sans laisser échapper un son.

« NICO ! s'écria Percy.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas ça peut-être ?

\- Mon nez ! pleurnicha Jason.

\- On s'en tape de ton nez Grace ! cria Léo. Percy va avouer ! Avoue !

\- Mais !

\- AVOUE ! hurla Léo en le secouant par les épaules.

\- Léo t'es un grand malade, soupira Frank. Laisses Percy tranquille.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Frank même si ça serait sympa que tu avoues, continua Will.

\- Mais lâche-moi ! s'écria Percy en repoussant Léo.

\- Pas tant que t'auras pas avoué ! »

Nico voyant bien que Percy ne répondrait pas tant qu'il serait ballotté de droite à gauche par Léo, il décida d'attrapé le latino par la nuque serrant ses doigts autour du cou du garçon qui se figea en grimaçant et l'éloigna de Percy.

« C'est super impressionnant, souffla Jason. Tu m'apprendras ?

\- Non. Percy ?

\- Vous pouvez pas me lâcher cinq secondes et vous concentrer sur Léo qui drague ouvertement Calypso depuis un mois sans que personne ne réagisse ?

\- Parce qu'elle va le recaler c'est une évidence, fit Jason en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors déjà, coupa Léo, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai eu trois rendez-vous avec elle et elle m'a embrassé !

\- Tellement simple de te faire avouer des choses à toi, ricana Jason. Le sujet "Léo" est clos, passons au sujet "Percabeth" comme le dit si bien Piper.

\- Perca-quoi ? firent les garçons ensemble.

\- Percabeth. Percy et Annabeth, un peu comme Brangelina vous voyez ? Un nom de couple… Non…

\- Je suppose que vous avez un nom de couple vous aussi, se moqua Nico.

\- Oui. Toi et Will aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Hein ? s'écria Will. Pourquoi elle me l'a pas dit ?

\- La question n'est pas pourquoi Piper nous l'a pas dit mais pourquoi ce traître nous l'a pas dit, s'offusqua Léo en pointant du doigt Jason.

\- J'ai promis.

\- Et tu viens de briser ta promesse, félicitations, applaudit Percy qui était bien content qu'on ne s'occupe plus de lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de moi alors qu'on parlait de lui ! s'outra Jason en pointant Percy du doigt. »

Ce dernier souffla agacé. Il avait crié victoire trop tôt.

« Ouais, vas-y Perce, on t'écoute. »

Percy regarda ses amis tour à tour puis soupira. De toute façon ils allaient finir par le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre alors à quoi bon ?

« Samedi, elle m'a appelé pour avoir un cours de natation.

\- Pour l'instant rien de bien folichon, soupira Léo en s'allongeant par terre.

\- Tais-toi et laisse-moi finir, soupira Percy. J'ai décidé qu'on devait aller voir si elle ne paniquerait pas dans la piscine olympique.

\- T'es taré ! s'écria Frank. C'était son troisième cours avec toi et tu lui fais faire le grand saut ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on soigne une peur !

\- Elle était très contente de mes méthodes ! se défendit le brun.

\- On s'en tape de ça, coupa Jason. Continus.

\- Elle a eu peur au début et du coup… Bah elle s'est de nouveau accrochée à moi.

\- Comme la première et la seconde fois, te mettant dans tous tes états, encore, parce qu'elle te plaît, continua Léo à sa place. Et donc ?

\- Elle a réussi à faire deux longueurs, j'étais super content, elle était super contente…

\- Et ? demandèrent les garçons tous ensemble.

\- Elle m'a embrassé.

\- Wow.

\- Hein ? »

Un long silence prit place puis Nico leva son index.

« Rien d'autre ?

\- Non.

\- T'as rien dit ?

\- Je savais pas quoi dire !

\- Le boulet… soupira Jason.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Léo. Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Et bien…

\- Il en sait rien, soupira Nico en se levant. Mais on va pas tarder à le savoir. On doit aller chez Rachel, maintenant. »

Percy avala difficilement sa salive mais se leva, suivant le mouvement et prit sa veste et ses chaussures en priant pour que tout ce passe bien. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble privé des Dare et restèrent immobile devant la bâtisse quelques minutes.

« Impressionnant hein ? demanda un voix sur le côté.

\- Grover ! s'écria Léo.

\- Salut les gars. Vous allez vous y faire. J'espère que vous avez bien reçu le message de Piper.

\- Celui qui dit "prenez vos maillots de bains sinon vous allez le regretter" et qui sonne vaguement comme une menace ? demanda Percy en vérifiant l'air de rien qu'il n'avait pas oublié ledit maillot.

\- C'était plus du genre vous allez le regretter parce que Rachel à une piscine d'intérieure.

\- Tu déconnes ? firent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Non. Venez je vous guide. »

La stupeur passée, ils suivirent Grover qui leur raconta quelques anecdotes sur l'immeuble et son concierge mais aussi sur ses amis et Percy tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il parla d'Annabeth. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup sur Piper qui se jeta dans les bras de Jason et les garçons passèrent à côté d'eux sans un mot, habitué à ce genre d'étreinte gênante qu'ils se donnaient en publique.

« Salut ! s'écria Rachel. Faites comme chez vous ! La piscine est là-bas Jackson ! Je sais que tu trépignes d'impatience d'y aller ! »

Percy fit un énorme sourire qui fit lâcher quelques soupires aux filles environnantes mais ne s'en formalisa pas et partit se changer dans une des salles de bains pour revenir comme à son habitude, presque nu. Les mêmes filles gloussèrent bêtement et Annabeth qui passait par là se demanda pourquoi, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard océan de Percy elle su. Il avait le don d'attirer les regards sur lui…

« Tu viens ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main comme il l'avait fait mille fois pendant leurs cours. »

Annabeth hésita quelques secondes puis sourit et lui prit. Elle avait déjà son maillot sur elle de peur que quelqu'un ne la pousse et aussi pour faire la surprise à Piper et Rachel. Elle n'avait pas encore dit qu'elle n'avait plus aussi peur et elle attendait cette soirée pour faire l'annonce.

La main d'Annabeth dans la sienne, Percy marcha jusqu'à la piscine en pensant à mille à l'heure. Et si elle avait toujours peur ? Et si elle regrettait son baiser ? Et si elle en avait parlé à ses amis ? Et si justement elle ne l'avait pas fait ? Et si…

« Percy ? demanda la blonde en le fixant. Tu vas bien ?

\- Hein ? Oui, oui évidemment.

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs. »

Percy prit une profonde respiration pour lui répondre, espérant qu'il n'allait pas se ridiculiser lorsque les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Annabeth, devant lui, retirait son débardeur avec une lenteur qui le fit se figer, puis son short glissa le long de ses jambes et elle s'approcha de l'eau avec une détermination qui fit battre le cœur du garçon comme jamais avant ça.

« Tu me rejoins quand tu seras prêt ? fit la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je suis toujours prêt ! se reprit Percy. »

Il ne la laissa pas répliquer et plongea dans l'eau chauffée de la piscine de Rachel créant des vagues qui vinrent s'échouer sur les jambes d'Annabeth. La blonde le regarda remonter à la surface et glissa dans l'eau, marchant jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'eut plus pieds. Percy décida qu'elle était trop loin alors il replongea et vint attraper sa taille sous l'eau, l'emmenant avec lui plus en profondeur.

« Percy ! J'ai plus pieds ! rit la blonde avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Moi oui. »

Annabeth passa ses mains autour de son cou alors qu'il resserrait ses bras sur ses hanches. Ils ne voyaient pas l'air ébahit de leurs amis, et non pas parce qu'Annabeth était dans l'eau malgré sa peur de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'aquatique, mais bien parce qu'ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient l'air d'un couple.

« Tu sais, l'autre fois… commença Percy en rougissant.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… enfin, tu…

\- Je t'ai embrassé.

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

\- Je voulais savoir ce que ça signifiais… demanda finalement le brun sans détacher son regard d'Annabeth.

\- C'est à toi de voir… souffla-t-elle un peu hésitante.

\- Dans ce cas. »

Percy n'hésita plus et vint coller la bouche à celle de la blonde qui répondit à son baiser dans la seconde. Ce baiser aurait pu durer bien plus longtemps selon Percy, si leurs amis n'avaient pas sauté dans l'eau sous l'émotion, leur sautant dessus par la même occasion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 - Cocaïne ou ecstasy ?**

Percy arriva ce matin-là en étant particulièrement en forme. Il avait même eu le temps d'aller faire un footing avant d'aller au lycée et sa bonne humeur se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Jason grimaça en le voyant venir et Nico haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Je ne savais pas que tu te droguais, fit l'italien d'un ton trop las pour qu'il le pense réellement.

\- Aujourd'hui Hedge revient !

\- Cocaïne ou ecstasy ? demanda Jason.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on reprend les cours de natation et les entrainements intensifs d'avant compét' ! continua Percy sans faire attention aux paroles du blond.

\- Aaaah c'est donc ça qui te met de si bonne humeur.

\- Évidemment ! Quoi d'autre ?

\- Toi, en couple, avec la blonde qui vient vers nous, termina Nico en montrant Annabeth du menton. »

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu penser, peu de personnes avaient été mises au courant du tout nouveau couple et la rumeur n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se répandre dans le lycée. Alors lorsque Percy se retourna pour faire face à Annabeth, lorsqu'ils échangèrent un sourire d'une tendresse à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace, lorsqu'il passa une main sur sa joue pour venir déposer ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde, le monde s'arrêta et tous purent entendre le hurlement déchirant de Drew.

Percy se détacha d'Annabeth lorsque respirer fut de nouveau sa priorité, gardant son regard braqué sur les yeux gris de la blonde. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire rayonnant et tout deux marchèrent vers l'intérieur du lycée, lui un bras sur ses épaules, elle un bras autour de sa taille. Leurs amis suivirent le mouvement et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent bloquer par un amas d'élèves qui murmuraient quelque chose concernant Percy, Annabeth et Drew.

« Vous croyez qu'elle va les tuer ?

\- Je croyais que Percy sortait avec Drew moi !

\- Mais non ! Il l'a interdit d'assister à ses entraînements ! C'était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble…

\- De toute façon je préfère Annabeth.

\- Moi je préfère qu'il reste célibataire.

\- Moi… »

Les élèves autour d'eux ajoutaient tous leurs grains de sel alors que Piper se créait un chemin vers ses amis en donnant des coups de coude.

« Un baiser et c'est la troisième guerre mondiale, soupira la brune en arrivant face à eux.

\- Il se passe quoi ? demanda Léo curieux.

\- Drew a promis de noyer Annabeth au prochain cours de natation qui est… cet après-midi, grimaça Piper en regardant son amie. Désolé Annie.

\- Elle ne va rien faire du tout, coupa Percy.

\- Tu connais Drew, Perce. Elle est coriace. Les seules qui savent la remettre à sa place ce sont Clarisse et Thalia uniquement ! »

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'arrêta dans son élan et sourit malicieusement. Si Clarisse LaRue le terrifiait, il savait aussi qu'elle le considérait comme un petit-frère et elle n'hésiterait pas à faire le chemin jusqu'au lycée pour régler son compte à Drew.

« Il a le même sourire que Nico, s'inquiéta Will. C'est pas normal.

\- C'est vrai ça, remarqua le concerné. Tu vas tuer quelqu'un Percy ?

\- Mieux.

\- Parce qu'il y a mieux ? demanda Nico.

\- Comment ça mieux ? s'inquiétèrent les autres. »

Percy ne répondit pas. Il embrassa la tempe d'Annabeth sous les yeux pétillants de Piper et disparu dans la foule en sortant son téléphone portable. Il devait passer un coup de fil.

La matinée se passa sans embuche, et ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'heure du déjeuner sur une grande table de la cafétéria. Percy arriva après les autres, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne disait rien qui vaille à ses amis.

« Je suis certain qu'il a fait quelque chose, marmonna Jason. Quelque chose de pas bien.

\- Salut !

\- T'as fait quoi ?

\- Moi ? Rien du tout.

\- Si, forcément que si ! fit Léo.

\- Peut-être, sourit Percy. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Drew passait en courant près d'eux, plus paniquée que jamais et sa horde de cheerleaders à ses basques toutes aussi paniquées. Elles sortirent de la cafétéria par la porte de derrière, arrivant directement sur les tables extérieurs. Un long silence prit la cafétéria, les élèves cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur deux silhouettes bien connus puisqu'elles avaient terroriser les élèves pendant leurs années lycée.

« Jackson ! fit la voix grave de Clarisse LaRue. »

Percy fit un signe de main et la brune arriva vers eux, plaquant ses deux mains sur la table dans un claquement qui fit sursauter de peur Léo, Will et Jason.

« Depuis quand tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds par Tanaka ?

\- Je ne me laisses pas marcher sur les pieds ! se défendit le garçon. Je ne veux juste pas être méchant avec elle.

\- Parce qu'appeler les deux sorcières c'est pas méchant peut-être ? siffla Jason. Salut Thalia, tu es magnifique aujourd'hui, Clarisse, tu rayonnes.

\- Ta gueule Jason, souffla sa sœur.

\- Elle a fait quoi au juste ? demanda Clarisse après un regard noir envers Jason qui se cacha derrière Piper.

\- Elle veut noyer Annabeth.

\- Mais tu n'as pas la phobie de l'eau toi ?

\- T'es au courant ? s'écria Percy.

\- Oui, fit Annabeth en même temps.

\- Oui je suis au courant et pourquoi elle veut faire ça ?

\- Oh, rougit la blonde.

\- Chase ? T'es malade ? T'as de la fièvre ?

\- On sort ensemble, coupa Percy les joues toutes aussi rouge.

\- Ahah, j'ai pas bien entendu, t'as dit quoi ? fit Clarisse amusée.

\- On… C'est ma copine. Annabeth est ma copine. »

La blonde se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire tendre qui l'empêcha de respirer correctement quelques secondes.

« Vous là, dit Clarisse en pointant du doigt le reste du groupe. La prochaine fois que vous oubliez de nous dire un truc pareil, je vous traque comme du gibier et je vous torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Comprit ?

\- C'est limpide, pleurnicha Grover dans son coin. »

Les deux filles ne restèrent pas longtemps et repartirent lorsqu'ils durent rejoindre le gymnase pour leur cours de natation avec Hedge. Annabeth était légèrement anxieuse vis à vis de ce cours, elle avait peur que ça soit totalement différent des fois avec Percy et qu'elle soit encore terrifiée par l'eau. La main de Percy se glissa dans la sienne pour la rassurée et elle se détendit en se rappelant qu'il serait là, avec elle.

« Bien ! hurla Hedge en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Percy qui grimaça. Vous allez me faire trois longueurs d'échauffements, et ensuite on commence l'exercice du jour. L'apnée.

\- Trois longueurs c'est peut-être un peu trop non ? demanda Percy. Certains n'ont pas l'habitude.

\- Je m'en tape.

\- Mais…

\- Tu redis une fois "mais" Jackson et je te noies.

\- Ok, sourit Percy en s'éloignant lentement. »

Le brun marcha jusqu'à Annabeth qui entrait dans l'eau doucement et s'assit sur le bord en la regardant se mettre sur sa ligne.

« N'oublies pas, deux brasses et tu respires. Si tu es fatiguée, tu t'arrêtes. Si tu ne le sens pas, tu t'arrêtes. Et je suis là pour venir te chercher en cas de besoin.

\- D'accord, soupira Annabeth. Merci.

\- Je t'ai promis, fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

La blonde lui rendit son sourire puis se concentra et plongea. Elle fit les trois longueurs à son rythme, Percy suivant sa performance du bord, marchant le long de la piscine pour toujours avoir un œil sur elle.

« Elle ne va pas fondre ta copine Jackson, fit Hedge de son tabouret.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors détends-toi. On dirait une maman poule c'est très agaçant. »

Percy soupira et attendit qu'Annabeth revienne jusqu'au rebord où elle était partie. La blonde refit surface après quelques brasses en plus et s'accrocha au bord ravit de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

« Tu as vu ? fit-elle excitée. Trois longueurs !

\- Je suis fier de toi. »

Pour remerciement, Annabeth agrippa la nuque de Percy qui s'était penché vers elle et l'obligea à venir à sa rencontre, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser plus fougueux. Le brun ne s'y attendait pas, personne ne s'y attendait d'ailleurs, le coach en lâcha son sifflet et Percy tomba bêtement dans l'eau sous les rires de ses camarades.  
Percy s'accrocha à la taille d'Annabeth pour ne pas à avoir à nager pour se maintenir à la surface et embrassa sa joue d'un bisou baveux qui eu pour résultat de faire râler Annabeth, du moins pour la forme.

« C'est dégoutant !

\- Tu m'as fait tomber !

\- Tu m'as jetée dans l'eau !

\- Tu… C'est vrai.

\- Ah !

\- Je dois me faire doublement pardonner alors ?

\- C'est ça, sourit la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un rendez-vous ? Un vrai, sans piscine ni eau ?

\- Juste toi et moi ? demanda Annabeth d'une voix plus douce.

\- Juste toi et moi. »

La jeune fille acquiesça en passant ses bras autour du cou de Percy qui en profita pour l'embrasser correctement cette fois-ci. Mais leur baiser fut interrompu par un coup de sifflet tonitruant qui leur vrilla les tympans.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? beugla Hedge. Sors de cette piscine Jackson ou je viens te chercher ! »

La menace fit sensation, le garçon lâcha sa copine dans la seconde et se hissa sur le rebord à une vitesse vertigineuse sous les rires de ses camarades et surtout sous le regard amusé d'une jolie blonde qui avait hâte d'avoir son premier vrai rendez-vous avec lui.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 - C'est sympa**

« Tu ne vas pas me dire où tu vas ? demanda Sally Jackson en regardant son fils faire ses lacets.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je devais organiser un truc mais finalement c'est Annabeth qui s'en occupe, répondit le brun en haussant des épaules.

\- Annabeth ? La jeune fille qui t'a appelé la semaine dernière ? sourit Sally.

\- Euh… Ouais.

\- Et qui est Annabeth ?

\- C'est…

\- C'est ?

\- C'est ma copine, répondit Percy à vive allure.

\- Comme dans petite copine ?

\- Oui maman…

\- J'en étais sûre ! s'écria Sally. Tu ne te lèves jamais aussi vite ! Et quand est-ce que je rencontre cette merveilleuse jeune fille ?

\- J'en sais rien maman, rougit le garçon. Je dois y aller.

\- Tu m'appelles si tu rentres plus tard d'accord ?

\- Promis. »

Percy embrassa la joue de sa mère, attrapa son sac à dos, son blouson, et partit de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il devait encore aller chercher la voiture de Jason chez ce dernier pour pouvoir aller prendre Annabeth chez elle. Il dut prendre le métro et un bus pour arriver chez les Grace, tombant nez à nez avec Thalia qui hurlait des insultes envers son frère tout en enfourchant sa moto.

« T'avais pas rendez-vous avec Annabeth toi ? siffla la brune aux yeux électriques.

\- Je… J'emprunte juste la voiture de Jason.

\- Bien. Tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise les jambes. On est d'accord ?

\- Ça me parait être un bon compromis, fit Percy sans en penser un mot. »

Thalia ne répondit pas et démarra en trombe laissant une trace de pneu sur la route derrière elle. Une fois hors de vue, le jeune homme pu enfin respirer et se demanda pourquoi il y avait autant de femmes dangereuses dans son entourage.

« Percy ! cria Jason de sa fenêtre. Attrapes ! »

Les clés de la voiture arrivèrent sur son visage à toute allure et Percy remercia tous les dieux existant d'avoir de bon réflexe puisqu'il attrapa le trousseau avant qu'il n'entre en collision avec son nez.

« Bien joué ! Bonne journée ! »

Après un signe de main, Percy ouvrit la voiture et entra dedans, reprenant ses marques dans le véhicule qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Jason avait cette voiture depuis un an mais n'aimait pas la conduire, obligeant Percy a prendre le volant à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient se déplacer en dehors de New York. Il arriva devant l'immeuble d'Annabeth après trente longues minutes à zigzaguer entre les voitures des new-yorkais et se gara comme il pu devant la porte en espérant qu'elle serait rapide à le rejoindre. La porte passagère s'ouvrit le faisant sursauter et Annabeth entra dans l'habitacle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais.

\- J'y ai cru aussi un instant figures-toi, soupira Percy en sortant de sa place de parking. Conduire ici est un vrai supplice. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas prit la voiture pour qu'on aille se balader à Central Park ?

\- On ne va pas à Central Park, rigola la blonde.

\- Merci ! »

Le trajet jusqu'à la sortie de la ville fut beaucoup plus long que prévue. Ils passèrent une bonne heure dans la voiture à se battre pour changer de chaîne de radio, se disputant bêtement sur « cette voiture est dorée. - bien sûr que non elle est jaune » mais aussi à discuter de tout et de rien. Percy se rendit compte à quel point il lui était facile de parler à Annabeth et à quel point il aimait passer du temps avec elle. C'est le cœur plus léger et une envie soudaine de la garder pour lui pour toujours qu'il sortie finalement de New York, s'engageant sur une nationale qui menait aux villes voisines.

« Prends par là, ce n'est plus loin.

\- Tu sais qu'à part la forêt il n'y a rien là-bas ? demanda Percy.

\- Justement. »

Fronçant les sourcils il ne répondit cependant pas concentré sur la route qu'il devait emprunter. Lorsqu'elle lui fit signe d'entrer dans la forêt et de se garer sur le bas-côté entre deux énormes arbres qui semblaient être fait pour accueillir la voiture de Jason. Percy sortit en s'étirant et regarda autour de lui.

« C'est sympa.

\- Ça nous fera prendre l'air, répondit Annabeth en sortant son sac à dos. Tu viens ?

\- Tu m'emmènes en forêt pour me tuer hein ? Avoue.

\- Tu m'as démasquée, rigola la blonde.

\- J'en étais sûr, soupira dramatiquement Percy. tu te venges parce que j'ai obligé à aller dans l'eau… La vie est injuste.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? fit Annabeth en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Jamais. »

Percy restera ses doigts autour de ceux d'Annabeth et la suivit à travers le bois, admirant la dextérité de la blonde lorsqu'il s'agissait de marcher sur un terrain aussi compliqué, lui-même ayant failli se vautrer à cause de racines et autres cailloux bien cachés sous des feuilles mortes qui n'attendaient que ses pieds pour le faire tomber. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline qui donnait sur l'autre versant de la forêt, des pierres étaient installées de façon à pouvoir accueillir les randonneurs pour leurs pauses casse-croutes.

« On pourrait déjeuner ici et reprendre plus tard ? demanda Annabeth. La vue est saisissante de l'autre côté.

\- De l'autre côté… Comment ça ? Tu veux qu'on traverse ce pont là ? s'écria Percy en ouvrant grands ses yeux.

\- Et bien oui, ça me parait être plus pratique qu'essayer de sauter le canyon.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça "non" ?

\- Je ne fais pas ça.

\- Pourquoi tu… commença la blonde avant de s'arrêter. Dis-moi Percy, tu n'aurais pas le vertige par hasard ?

\- Pas du tout. »

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur son torse en se détournant du canyon pour fixer la forêt qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi accueillante qu'à cette instant. Les mains d'Annabeth passèrent sur sa taille et s'enroulèrent devant son ventre, et Percy sentit qu'elle posait sa tête contre son dos.

« On déjeune et on s'occupe de toi après.

\- De moi ?

\- Viens.

\- T'as pas répondu ! s'inquiéta Percy en se tournant vers elle.

\- On déjeune.

\- Mais… »

Annabeth lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant et s'il n'était pas si paniqué, Percy en aurait sans doute beaucoup plus profité. La jeune femme glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun et Percy en profita finalement complètement. Ses bras collèrent le corps d'Annabeth contre le sien alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour intensifier le baiser. Ils se séparèrent lorsque le besoin d'air se fit nécessaire et Percy fit un sourire rayonnant à Annabeth. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et le tira jusqu'à elle pour qu'ils s'installent pour déjeuner.

« Tu as vraiment cuisiné tout ça ? demanda Percy impressionné par les talents culinaire de la jeune fille.

\- Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour que tu le penses alors que j'ai tout acheté chez le traiteur du coin. »

Percy éclata de rire mais ne se fit pas prier pour entamer les festivités. Le ventre plein, ils étaient installés contre une grosse pierre, Annabeth à moitié allongée sur Percy qui s'amusait avec ses cheveux.

« Tu as le vertige alors ? demanda finalement la blonde.

\- Ça se pourrait.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Pas si longtemps en fait. J'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec l'altitude mais pas au point d'en avoir peur.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Annabeth.

\- On est aller en haut de l'Empire State Building avec Jason et Nico, et y'avait vraiment beaucoup de vent. j'étais trop près du bord et j'ai failli tomber. Jason m'a rattrapé in-extremis et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. »

La jeune femme posa une main contre la joue de Percy et caressa sa pommette avec une tendresse évidente envers le garçon. Le regard fixé dans celui de sa copine, Percy resta interdit sous sa caresse et profita du moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, se lève et lui tende la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il sans se lever pour autant.

\- Tu m'as aidée, c'est mon tour.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- On va passer ce pont Percy.

\- Moi aussi ? pleurnicha le jeune homme.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Annabeth c'est super sympa, vraiment, mais ne te sens pas obligée de…

\- Percy.

\- Quoi que je dise ça ne changera rien c'est ça ? soupira Percy en se levant malgré tout.

\- Exactement, sourit la jeune femme. Allez, viens. »

Le brun attrapa sa main et la serra fort dans la sienne, le visage blême et le ventre noué à l'idée de passer au-dessus d'un canyon.

« Annabeth ? fit-il d'une voix étouffée.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne me lâche pas hein ? »

Annabeth sourit et serra sa main à son tour, posant l'autre sur la joue du jeune homme qui lâcha l'objet de ses cauchemars pour fixer son regard incertain dans celui de sa copine.

« Je te promets. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 - Bonne chance**

« Je peux le faire, souffla Percy. Je peux le faire.

\- Évidemment que tu peux le faire ! s'écria Tyson.

\- Et tu vas le faire ! reprit Michael en lui claquant le dos.

\- Percy si tu ne le fais pas aucun de nous ne pourra le faire, continua Frank.

\- Vous me mettez une pression de dingue les gars.

\- T'es notre capitaine pour une raison Jackson, fit un autre gars plus loin. Parce que t'es le meilleur.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? »

Les nageurs levèrent la tête vers le Coach Hedge qui triturait son sifflet avec une envie folle de souffler dedans pour se calmer les nerfs. Ils avaient eu une semaine d'entraînements intensif et ce qui devait arriver arriva, la compétition ce tenait ce jour-là et ils avaient l'impression d'être absolument tout, sauf préparé.

« On va dire que oui, souffla Percy.

\- Jackson, tu nous gagnes cette coupe. »

Percy soupira en priant pour qu'il soit capable de le faire. Il n'avait presque pas vu Annabeth depuis leur sortie en forêt, ni aucun de ses amis depuis qu'il avait reprit les entraînements. Si Hedge lui menait la vie dure, lui, s'était infligé des entraînements supplémentaires et des séances de musculations intensives en vue de gagner cette compétition qui qualifierait leur lycée pour les nationales.

Les nageurs sortirent des vestiaires sous les acclamations des élèves du lycée, des professeurs et des parents qui avaient fait le déplacement. Percy vit sa mère à côté de Jason qui lui faisait un sourire rassurant et il respira un peu mieux. Son regard chercha Annabeth dans la foule, et lorsqu'il la vit avec un sweat aux couleurs de leur lycée, il sourit sans même s'en rendre compte. Annabeth lui rendit son sourire alors que Jason montrait la blonde à Sally qui se demandait qui pouvait bien faire cet effet à son fils.

« Bon les gars, commença Hedge. On part sur un 100 mètres, 500 mètres ensuite et 800 mètres en nage libre au final. Le nage libre c'est pour toi Percy. Tu nous fais ce que tu veux mais tu remontes le score. Tu commences avec le 100 mètres avec Tyson, Frank et Michael, les autres, encourageaient les parce que les gars de l'institut Yancy sont de vrais colosses. »

L'équipe acquiesça malgré l'ambiance peut engageante et ils prirent position.

Percy enleva son propre sweat qu'il laissa sur le banc à côté de ses coéquipiers qui l'encouragèrent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne se positionne sur le bord du bassin pour un plonger. Le regard fixé sur l'eau qui valsait doucement au rythme des pompes de nettoyage qui ronronnaient sous la piscine, Percy se concentra sur son plongeon et sur les futurs mouvements qu'il allait faire. Cent mètres, c'était affreusement court et il avait peur de ne pas être assez rapide. Il s'autorisa un dernier coup d'œil dans les gradins, évaluant l'état assuré de sa mère et celui confiant d'Annabeth. Il pouvait le faire.

Le sifflet résonna dans ses tympans et ils plongèrent tous dans une parfaite synchronisation. Une fois dans l'eau, Percy oublia la compétition, oublia les autres et commença à nager comme il en avait l'habitude. La pression redescendit et il se concentra uniquement sur ses mouvements de bras et de pieds, sur l'eau qui se mouvait en même temps que lui, comme si elle l'accompagnait, qu'elle le poussait à aller encore plus vite, toujours plus vite.

Sa main toucha le rebord. Les hurlements se firent entendre alors qu'il sortait la tête de l'eau et il remarqua Hedge qui levait son pouce. Il était premier. Son regard s'attarda sur l'écran des temps. Il avait fait un super temps. Pas aussi bon que son propre record, mais très bon quand même et aucun de Yancy ne pu le rattraper. Percy sortit de l'eau tiré par ses camarades et se laissa tomber sur le banc avec Frank qui soufflait.

« Ils sont sacrément chaud.

\- Mais on a réussi.

\- T'as réussi, le reprit Frank.

\- T'es second. Tu les as battu aussi. »

Le jeune homme sourit à son capitaine puis se concentra sur la prochaine course qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Leur équipiers se préparaient, s'installant comme eux quelques minutes plus tôt, puis, le coup de sifflet.

Les nageurs plongèrent, et Percy observa chacun de leurs mouvements, l'eau qui éclaboussait autour d'eux, mais surtout, analysait les distances entre chacun des nageurs. Ils étaient en tête. Frank à ses côtés gigotait et leva les bras en l'air en sautant sur place lorsqu'un gars de leur équipe toucha le rebord en premier.

« Deux sur trois Percy ! fit Frank. Plus que une et on se qualifie.

\- Pas la moins dure.

\- Tu vas le faire, tu es le plus rapide d'entre nous. »

Percy ne répondit pas et souffla en se levant essayant par ce geste de faire disparaitre le trac qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Passant devant les gradins où étaient sa famille et ses amis, Percy fit un sourire à sa mère et rit lorsque Jason lui tapa les fesses pour l'encourager. Il s'arrêta quand la main d'Annabeth attrapa la sienne et soupira de bien être quand elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Bonne chance. »

Des sifflements amusés se firent entendre mais Percy n'en avait cure, il avait déjà gagné en un sens. Positionné pour plongé, il respira un grand coup et fit le vide dans son esprit jusqu'à n'entendre plus que les battements de son cœur, sa propre respiration et les mouvements de l'eau sous lui. Le sifflet résonna une troisième fois et il plongea.  
Il avait apprit à nager avec son père sur les bords de l'eau de Montauk, là où ils allaient passer des vacances en famille. Si sa mère n'avait jamais été très branchée natation, son père en tant que sauveteur avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à apprendre à son fils dès son plus jeune âge à nager. Le crawl n'était pas la plus belle des nages ni la plus agréable mais elle était la plus rapide, et ça, Percy s'en souvenait à chaque fois qu'il la pratiquait.

Ses bras fondant l'eau comme des hélices d'avion, ses jambes battant à un rythme soutenus, Percy nageait à une vitesse presque inhumaine et il gagna sa course haut la main, battant même son propre record et donc celui du lycée par la même occasion. Son nom fut scandé dès qu'il toucha le rebord de la piscine, il fut arraché de l'eau par ses coéquipiers qui le portèrent en héros jusqu'à la remise des médailles et de la coupe qui leur ouvrait les portes du championnat de natation nationale.

Lorsqu'il put enfin avoir quelques minutes pour lui, Percy s'échappa des hurlements de ses coéquipiers pour rejoindre ceux de ses amis. Jason lui sauta dessus, Léo lui hurla qu'il était le meilleur dans les oreilles, les autres avaient plus ou moins la même réaction, sauf Nico évidemment qui se contenta d'applaudir vaguement de sa place en lui montrant une jolie blonde qui attendait son tour d'un mouvement de menton.

« Hey.

\- Tu as gagné, sourit Annabeth en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- C'est ton baiser, c'est certain.

\- Il va falloir que je le refasse pour chaque compétition ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, fit Percy d'un air faussement accablé. Tu vas devoir rester avec moi pour toujours sinon je vais perdre et… »

Annabeth le fit taire en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, plus tendrement, plus langoureusement. Percy approfondie son baiser en la serrant contre lui mais un raclement de gorge sur le côté les arrêta. Le capitaine lâcha sa copine dans la seconde et prit sa mère dans ses bras.

« Félicitions mon chéri. Tu as été formidable comme d'habitude.

\- Merci maman.

\- Tu me présentes ? chuchota Sally à l'oreille de son fils. »

Percy prit deux teintes de rouges sur tout le visage et se détacha de sa mère en se frottant la nuque.

« Maman, voici Annabeth Chase, euh… ma copine. Annabeth, ma mère, Sally.

\- Enchantée Annabeth ! Tu es magnifique ! s'écria Sally en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oh, merci, rougit la blonde.

\- SALLY ! hurla Léo en se jetant sur la brune. On peut t'emprunter ton fils et sa fiancée le temps d'une soirée ?

\- Tu me le ramènes en bon état ? s'amusa Sally.

\- J'en sais rien. JASON ? ON LE RAMÈNE EN BON ÉTAT ? hurla-t-il de nouveau.

\- Mais quoi ? s'écria Percy n'ayant pas du tout envie de partir avec eux.

\- J'EN SAIS RIEN ! hurla Jason de l'autre côté. JE DEMANDE À NICO !

\- Il demande à Nico, répéta Léo à Sally qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas de choses illégales, pas de choses dangereuses, et si vous rentrez tôt demain matin je vous prépare de quoi manger.

\- Oh ? T'es la meilleure.

\- Merci Léo. Percy, tu fais attention.

\- Promis maman.

\- Annabeth, je te laisse prendre soin de lui, sourit Sally.

\- Je veillerais au grain.

\- J'en suis sûre. Les enfants, pas de bêtises.

\- Promis ! fit Léo en imitant un salut militaire. »

Sally embrassa la joue de son fils une dernière fois avant de quitter le gymnase. Percy fut emmener de force jusqu'au vestiaire pour qu'il se change, ses amis attendant bien sagement qu'il soit sec pour l'emmener avec eux. Une fois dehors, un bras autour des épaules d'Annabeth qui se blottit contre lui pour récolter un peu de sa chaleur corporelle en ce temps hivernal, Percy observa ses deux cousins qui avaient l'air bien trop calme.

« On va où ? demanda-t-il.

\- En Enfer, sourit Nico.

\- Ça me rassure pas des masses…

\- On va chez Rachel, lui répondit Annabeth. Elle organise une fête pour la victoire du lycée. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie avant tout le monde.

\- Oh ! Cool, sourit Percy. »

Le petit groupe se mit en marche vers l'appartement de Rachel, Nico ralentissant le rythme pour se mettre à côté du couple.

« Jason t'a pas sauvé ce jour-là en haut de l'Empire State Building, fit Nico très sérieux.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ton vertige. Annabeth m'a dit que vous étiez aller en forêt et que tu avais le vertige. C'est pas Jason qui t'a sauvé. C'est moi. Jason t'a poussé, accidentellement, mais il t'a poussé. »

Un silence pesant prit place entre les trois adolescents jusqu'au hurlement de Percy.

« JASON GRACE T'ES UN HOMME MORT ! »


	15. Chapter 15

**Attention : chapitre spécialement du point de vue d'Annabeth ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 - Un nudiste qui s'ignore**

Annabeth était bercée par le ronronnement du moteur et le léger mouvement que faisait le véhicule. Elle n'avait jamais été de celle qui s'endorme en voiture mais la conduite souple de Percy l'aidait à s'assoupir en peu de temps. Elle sentie la voiture s'arrêter au bout de plusieurs heures mais ne réussit pas à se réveiller malgré les caresses de son petit ami sur son visage. Elle l'entendit sortir, toujours plongée dans un doux rêve où il l'emmenait littéralement sur la lune, elle l'entendit revenir pour prendre leurs bagages et elle l'entendit ouvrir sa portière. Les mains de Percy glissèrent sous elle et la portèrent comme une princesse jusqu'à un endroit encore inconnu pour la blonde. Elle savait où elle était, là n'était pas le problème. Elle ne connaissait juste pas encore l'endroit malgré les nombreuses photographies, les descriptions sans fin que lui avait fait Percy et même Sally…

Annabeth sentit sous elle la douceur et le moelleux d'un matelas. Elle entendit vaguement le brun s'affairer autour d'elle puis, plus un bruit. Le matelas s'abaissa près d'elle et elle sentit le souffle chaud du garçon venir s'échouer sur sa joue. Un sourire prit place sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler et elle roula jusqu'aux bras rassurant de Percy qui la serra contre lui, les couvrant d'une couverture duveteuse qui sentait la même odeur que lui, un poil plus iodée.

La blonde se réveilla quelques heures plus tard par le crie des mouettes et le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage. Elle sortit de son cocon qu'était la couverture et les bras de Percy pour aller regarder par la fenêtre la vue qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

« Hum…

\- Percy c'est magnifique ! souffla-t-elle subjuguée.

\- Humf.

\- Percy ? »

Annabeth se tourna vers la boule de couverture qu'était son copain et décida de le réveiller, hésitant entre la manière douce et la manière forte. Mais le jeune homme était fatigué de la route qu'ils avaient fait et il avait eu la gentillesse de la porter jusqu'ici sans la réveiller, elle pouvait faire ça pour lui. Remontant dans le lit, Annabeth s'agenouilla près de Percy et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage, redécouvrant les traits si beaux de son copain. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un physique vraiment avantageux et elle rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu. Oh ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça, Percy était un vrai exhibitionniste, passant les trois quart de son temps en pantalon de survêtement et torse nu lorsqu'il était chez lui, en maillot de bain quand il était à la piscine et parfois, il mettait un t-shirt pour les cours.

Mais là, ils étaient dans un lit, et c'était la première fois par contre qu'ils partageaient un lit, une chambre et lui… Annabeth détourna les yeux et retira sa main, les posant sur son propre visage pour atténuer les rougeurs sur ses joues.

« J'aime bien ça, fit la voix endormi de Percy.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Te voir rougir en me regardant, ricana le brun alors qu'elle lui frappait le bras. T'es belle le matin.

\- Pas toi, lâches-moi, fit Annabeth en essayant de sortir de l'étaux qu'étaient les bras de son copain.

\- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies embrassé.

\- Percy… marmonna la blonde. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est le matin.

\- Je m'en tape.

\- Per… »

Percy la coupa en posant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et Annabeth se senti fondre lorsqu'il glissa ses mains dans ses mèches emmêlées. Le baiser prit un tout autre chemin lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le matelas, lui accoudé pour ne pas qu'il l'écrase, elle, ses mains agrippées au dos musclé du garçon pour l'avoir toujours plus près d'elle. Le souffle court il se détacha d'Annabeth qui rosie en passant une main sur son torse et profita de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui pour le repousser sur le lit, s'échappant.

« Hey !

\- Aller debout ! On a qu'un week-end ici et un tas de chose à faire ?

\- Comme quoi ? Je croyais que c'était un week-end de repos ?

\- Comme aller à la plage, comme aller se baigner, comme aller se promener sur la côte, comme…

\- J'ai comprit l'idée, rigola Percy en retombant sur son oreiller.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, le renseigna la blonde.

\- C'est tout droit et…

\- Et ?

\- La porte ne ferme pas bien alors, euh, essaie de la bloquer avec le tabouret, rougit-il en fixant sa copine qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine un sourcil haussé.

\- Au pire, tu n'es pas un voyeur ?

\- Qui sait ?

\- Debout Jackson, rigola Annabeth en prenant ses affaires. »

La blonde alla jusqu'à la salle de bain mais ne s'enferma pas comme prévu. Elle avait confiance en lui, et il avait assez de respect envers elle pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Propre et habillée, ou déshabillée en l'occurence car elle n'avait qu'un haut de maillot de bain et un short assez court, Annabeth sortie de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Percy qui avait migré du lit au hamac.

« Tu es vraiment très actif.

\- C'est le seul endroit au monde ou mon hyperactivité ne fait pas des siennes, profites-en.

\- J'en profiterais sur la plage.

\- Je reviens alors. »

Percy disparu dans la petite maison pour se préparer à son tour, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec des serviettes sous le bras, une casquette sur la tête et toujours aussi déshabillé.

« Tu es un nudiste qui s'ignore, soupira Annabeth d'un air navré.

\- Arrêtes, tu adores me voir nu.

\- Ne prend pas tes désirs pour la réalité ! »

Percy lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir et lui prit la main, l'emmenant jusqu'à la plage tout en lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur l'endroit. Ils s'allongèrent sur leurs serviettes sans arrêter de discuter et de se taquiner jusqu'à s'assoupir de nouveau. Annabeth fut une fois de plus la première à se réveiller. Elle observa son copain quelques minutes, le trouvant toujours plus beau à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, puis décida qu'il était temps pour elle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la mer qui vrombissait au rythme des vagues. Un frisson de peur prit la jeune femme mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Une dernière inspiration, Annabeth mit son pied dans l'eau et avança doucement jusqu'à la taille, restant immobile le temps de se faire à cette sensation disparue. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Percy s'était réveillé, ni qu'il l'avait rejoint, alors elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches mais ne se fit pas prier pour venir se coller à lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« Je suis fier de toi, souffla le brun.

\- Je ne suis pas spécialement rassurée mais ça va mieux, fit la blonde dans le cou de Percy.

\- J'ai vu. »

Le garçon glissa ses mains jusqu'aux cuisses d'Annabeth et la souleva pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille avançant lentement dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient aux épaules. Les yeux dans les yeux, le couple ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche l'un de l'autre.

« Je sais que ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on est ensemble, et je sais que… commença Percy avant de s'arrêter net.

\- Que ?

\- Laisse tomber, sourit-il en embrassant sa joue avec une tendresse évidente qui fit soupirer Annabeth de bien être. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **NDA : imaginez la scène : la mer est calme, elle reflète les couleurs du ciel où le soleil se lève, créant des reflets orangés et rouges sur l'eau, Percy et Annabeth sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de s'avouer leurs sentiments, puis, ils s'embrassent. Fin, descente du rideau.**  
 **La prochaine fois que je publie c'est sur The Wise Girl pour le chapitre 26, le 4 octobre précisément et n'oubliez pas cette date : _c'est mon anniversaire !_**


End file.
